PRAY
by innocynce
Summary: In a alternate Pokemon world, humans instead use the powers, as they take the shapes similar to the monsters! The earth now how evolved forward alot, but there are some evil organizations that still abuse the power gifted to the race. This is the story of a certain hero who's destined to save Unova!
1. Prologue

PROLUGE

. 

A alternate world to a pokemon world, humans are given powers instead by praying. Upon reaching 12, children are taken to Celestial Tower and climb to the top.  
They then pray for their powers that they'll live with for the rest of their lives.  
They are given 1 of 15 types that they are to use to accomplish their dreams, while most have prayed for a power, others decided not to go to any tower and live normally.  
They naturally still can gain power through training, creating 2 more types.  
These appear in both fighters and civilians, despite this there are still evil people who'll still hurt others despite, being given the means to justifiably accomplish their dreams. Still many people go to the tower, and have created a mostly civilized nation...

Pray evolution types:

Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel, Fairy

Regular evolution Types: Normal, Fighting

About types

All powers and moves are assigned certain types. Each type and holder has several strengths and weaknesses in both attack and defense. The Unova league has shown powers have less effect on people with the same type. Alternatively the damage stacks up, when the same type uses their power Conversely,if a fighter (or lucky civilian) gets a 2nd, 3rd or 4th power they have defense or attack multiplied by their resistances/powers.  
The fighter gets a Same Type Attack Bonus (STAB) for using any attack that matches any of their power or 4x resistance if they're attacked by the same as theirs or if it's weak to them. The effects stacks if the victim gets more weaknesses from gaining the other types.

Celestial Leagues

The Unova league has started tournaments, like other nations, based on this, to see who the best at controlling their power.8 people have been appointed in each nation to see who can be called champion of the nation, a: Celesti Champion. Fighters try to achieve being 1, while civilians use them to live in peace. There's still many who still use powers simply to slaughter others... Celesti Leaders, League Champions and police all fight off the villains, to keep their peace and innocent life.

About abilities

Abilities, are special attributes given to each to people during training. Abilities usually increase the strength of the fighter or civilian or the conditions around them. They're based on whatever they train for, rather than their evolution powers: prayed for or regular. Everyone can have only use 1 ability, it's rare for more to appear in any person, even champions.

Pray

The technique allows the user to control powers they'd normally can't, they'll become able to do anything within the limits of what they pray for, and what they learn after... But a extra effect takes place for those who fight or pours more into using their power: The user changes shape to accommodate the power, they'll grow parts, that'll allow them to use anything with in the moveset they'll learn. They'll also change into whatever monster best reflect their nature: They grow limbs, and body parts resembling the pokemon that matches them, and use moves and abilities closer to their personality. This is the effect of using the prayer evolution to fight, or many time, civilians avoid try to avoid it by using them casually (or refusing to use them period, some don't even go to celestial tower), villains and and gym leaders both change normally because of the extent they use them to fight and work. Many change to resemble what matches, but never completely transform into a monster.


	2. Reasons

HERO?

* * *

Leo, Matthew and Aspen land in striaton city, on a helipad, near Fennel's lab. The friends exit out of the helicopter, Leonard trips out... Matthew jumped out and shakes "I knew we shouldn't of let you come!", Aspen walks out "What's wrong? We're friends now!". The coldworker retorted "Friends don't hug like that!", Leonard replies "Calm down, it's not like she hurt us. Besides...", he turns around "We hafta go! The sooner I help Fennel, the sooner I can challenge the gym!". Matt exclaimed "Yeah, let's hurry! If 1 more distraction pops up, heads will roll!", Aspen agreed "I'm excited too! We're meeting a professor then going to the gym!".

They walk to the lab, the friends enter to find a home? Leo smiled as Fennel walks downstairs "Leo, you're here!". She runs up to them "I'm so glad you made it! Sorry about the mix up!", Leo chuckles "Don't worry, no 1 suffered from it!", She looks at his friends "Who're they? I knew you had a friend, but I never expected you to bring them...", Leo's interrupted by Matt "I'm Matthew, nice to meet you!". Aspen smiles "I'm Aspen! We just met today! ...", she then asks "How do you and Leo know eachother? He's a pilot, right? And you're a professor, it seems strange...". Fennel explains "We met years ago, but we were sent to different schools halfway through 4th grade: I was apparently too smart to stay just there..." she blushed. She then gestured them to follow her upstairs as she finished "Me and Leo became friends back then, but we were... pulled apart before we realized it...". She stops in her room, the friends see a strange machine with a tube hanging from it... Leo tilts his head "Sex dungeon?", Matthew answered "It's a ventilator?", Aspen leers "Did you call him here for something... "private"?" Fennel jumps "Wait! No, it's not like that! This is the: Dream Radar. I've been studying dreams since college and have found something very interesting...". Leo replies "Dreams DO come true?", Fennel giggled "Yes! They literally do, thanks to Dream Mist! A substance, psychic types give off, few can create anything from only thought, but we need to find out how to change the object from mist form, to a physical". She turns on the machine, a berry falls from it! "I used this to extract it, and try to find simple objects such as food... but thanks to other scientists... my dreams have been... on hiatus ...", Aspen then asks "Why? What did they use it for?". Fennel looks upset as she explains "They wanted power, more than what they were blessed to have... they wanted to manipulate things, we shouldn't control... This destroyed the Dream radar as I made it for simple things: like making children's dreams! Then I decided to use it to solve problems in the world. But...", Matthew then asks "What's wrong right now? You could fix it...". Fennel looks at him "I have... the problem is: Some of my colleagues joined Plasma, and the organization's been trying to steal from us... That's where Leonard comes in!", she smiles "They've been kidnapping psychics who create dream mist, the police stopped caring since it's happening all the time. But you'll help me Leo, right?". Leonard smiles "Yeah! I'll kick their asses!", she replies "Yes! I'm hoping once they fail, it'll scare the rest not to come here again...". Fennel then walk downstairs "I'll show you where they've been attacking us...", the friends walk to the dream yard! They stare at the destroyed building overrun with wildlife... Leo stares "This was a lab too?", Fennel then replies "Yes, I couldn't continue the experiments in my home, since I live with my family. So I tried to attempt the experiments here again, hoping they'd never expect it! But Plasma's found out, and now they're searching around here every night...". Leo looks around the building "So we wait until they strike again, then put a stop them right? Don't worry, I have it!", Fennel smiles happily "Thank you! But... since they'll only come then... We could catch up until 6:30.". Leonard smiles "Alright! Let's eat! I was so excited about challenging a Gym Leader, I didn't eat anything!", Matthew sighed "Brother you won't be able to beat any of them if you can't even remember to eat!". Aspen then asks "So where do we go? Isn't straiton gym a restaurant too?", Leo replies "It'll be too exciting for me to go there now...", Fennel laughed "Then he'll eat at my house! Here!", she gave checks to Matt and Aspen "To apologize for the trip, even though I didn't know you were coming: I'm sorry I made anyone wait so long due my mistakes.". Fennel smiles "If you wanted to help too, it shouldn't be long: the next experiment starts in a hour!". Aspen smiles "Your sooo nice!", Matthew looks upset "We can't take your money!", the professor smiles "It's alright, even though the buildings destroyed, I still get a huge check every week! The only reason I haven't bought a new lab, is because of Plasma: I have alot!". The friends left to eat, then came back to Fennel's home at 6... Aspen sees Matthew walking slowly to her "I ate too much... I'm going to die...", she giggled "You didn't have to spend the entire thing on food! I ate lunch then bought stuff for our trip!", Matthew freaked "But it was all for lunch! You didn't really use it on...". Leonard and Fennel walk up, he stops as he notices her blushing... "Something weird happened to you? Did Brother find say something pervy? Someone farted?", Aspen laughed as Leo smiles "We just realized we were REALLY good friends, when we caught up...". Fennel adds "Yes... now let's concentrate on Plasma...", Aspen giggles "You were a couple! I knew it!". Fennel jumps "Why would say that!?", Matthew glared "Because you're acting weird now!". They both stare as Leo explains "Don't worry nothing serious happened! We're adults, we didn't go too far...", Matt shouted "Brother! You can't do that! If you screw up, we'll be stuck with a ki...". They hear another voice "Professor, are you ready?", they turn to see another scientist. Fennel replies "Yes (ahem) let's start...", she turns toward the friends once more "We'll go underground, you wait up here...". The friends wait until they see two Plasma grunts sneak into the dreamyard. They set up a machine, and pull out ropes... Leo suddenly flies to them! They turn to see him! One grows huge Swoobat wings! The other grows a Patrat tail! Leo uses Fly! The Patrat grunt misses his Hyperfang, then is dropkicked! The other uses Psychic! Leonard lets it hit, then rushed the grunt! Aspen stares in surprise as she watched "He flew to them so fast...", Matthew replied "Yeah, he came here to help Fennel...". She then expains "I meant, it's like he did this before... He even let's himself get hit by attacks he could've dodged easy...", the coldworker then explains "Brother's said he's trained for the Celestial league, but I'm not sure when he did... As for the getting hit on purpose: he told me he wants psychic power. But the only way to get new powers, is to be exposed to them alot. Unfortunately Normal and Fighting types are natural evolution, if he's already part Fighting type like me, He could have a weakness to it, and can't stand it too long...". Leo knocks out the Patrat grunt, then used Rolling Kick on the Swoobat grunt! They fall, then revert... Fennel runs to him "I watched! That was beautiful! I already called the police too! Thank you!", she then turns "I have to go back and finish, I'll thank you all properly tomorrow!". Fennel runs back down to the lab to finish the experiment, while Leo glares at the ground...

Aspen and Matthew walk to him "He won! Why does he look upset?", Matthew answers "Maybe Psychic hurts alot more since he let it hit directly.". He walks to him "You're a'ight Brother? Are you hurt?", Leo smiles "I'm fine, in fact! I'm going to the Striaton gym now!". Matthew freaks "You just got out of a fight! And you didn't eat anything earlier, did you!?", Leo laughs "I can beat them! Besides If I can't beat a gymleader now, how will I win the Celestial league!?". He runs to the gym! "C'mon! I'll beat him easily!", Aspen giggles "If he really feels so confident! Maybe he can beat it!", Matt agreed "Yeah... maybe I'm worrying too much...". Leo excitedly leads his friends to the building! "It's time to challenge the Striaton gym!". They walk inside the restaurant.

To Be Continued...


	3. New Friend!

NEW FRIEND

* * *

Leonard and Matthew travel to Nimbasa city, they talk as they walk along route 6, to Driftveil city. They awe at the beautiful scenery and many creatures living there, until they reach the next city, Leo notices the cold storage workers: They all wore lightblue jackets, with yellow gloves, boots, scarf and hardhats. He looks at his friend, noticing him wearing 2 scarves? "Brother, why're you wearing a 2nd scarf?" Leo asks, Matthew answered "It's way too cold there, the hardhats just keep it cold, plus there's no reason too: it's not dangerous, just REALLY freezing cold! I hafta protect my ears too! Last time I got sick it was disgusting!". Leo laughs "Okay... I understand, I hate the strict uniform rules at my job too: Everyone knows I'm a pilot by my badge, at least I can keep my tail...", he looks at the city's buildings as they walk by "I see why you come to Mistalton so much... this place is...". Matt finishes "Boring! Right? I hate the cold storage too! But Mistralton's always "alive", it's really exciting and warmer", Leo chuckled "Took the words right outta my mouth! Hahahaha! I know how you feel: even though I was bored of living in Mistralton, it was more lively there with everyone flying around the skies!".

They come to the driftveil drawbridge... the friends walk across as there's no traffic. Leo looks over into the ocean with a worried expression... Matthew noticed, then suggests "Why don't we race across, brother? The helicopter could be coming soon...", Leo smiles "Alright, If I can't win, how'll I beat a gym leader later?". They rush to the other side! People watch as the 2 grown men run to the city! Leo reaches Nimbasa 1st! "Haa... haa... You'd have a chance if you took off the heavy work clothes..." Leo gasps, Matthew answered "...Nooo! I'm freezing still.., I can't take off anything except my scarf, so I can talk... Haa...". Leonard laughed as they walk on to a sidewalk, then glares "Where's the helicopter!?". Matthew answers "It somewhere farther in the city...", Leo replies "I saw the airport as we came: I didn't see it... Unless they have a special area for the...". His cell rings! Leo answers "Hello? What... For real? ...I'll get you! I'll wait, but you shoulda asked before you called me... later...", Matthew looks excited "Who was that?!". Leo replies "I'll bite Fennel!: she forgot to clear everything, now they won't let her helicopter land anywhere, until she shows it's not a threat...", Matthew sighed "That'll take forever! We coulda beat Skyla and Clay by now! ...let's go to this gym before soemthing else happened!". Leo walks past Big Stadium as he replies "I might have to, since I can't get to Straiton easily now...", he then sees a sign "Shit, fucking shit... Matthew: they're doing a fashion show now...". Matthew freaked "Somna bitch!", Leo holds his head "Why the hell do they choose to be gym leaders if they wanna traipse around with ot...". He notices a sign at Small Court too "Wait they're doing a tournament?", Matthew replied "Let's go there, you can at least get some training in before fighting a gym leader!". Leo smiles "I'll show you, I never forgot my training, I'll win this easily!", they run inside... Then find out it was a 8 person tourney... "Is this something they're doing for shits and giggle?" Leo asks... Matthew answered "It'll be training... even if it's not exciting. You'll have something to do...". Leo walks to the sign up sheet "I guess... But seriously, I CAN beat the league now: I won't need to fight people for fun, I need a serious challenger...", he looks around after signing up. Leo then says "Ah... Like when we come here for career day, I guess we go back here...", Matthew answerd "You go ahead, I'll watch. Fighting for tourneys is too tense for me, plus I can't if girls are in it!". Leo laughed as he enters "You hafta hit them to: their humans who want to see if their the best, just like you!", he walks into a small field with 7 other people. A announcer suddenly shouts: "Perfect! There's our 8th fighter! Now time to watch them fight eachother and see who'll recieve the prize: a ballon!", Leo sighs... He hears Matthew sighing too? Leo looks up to see a handful of people watching, "Haaa, found a joke tourney... I'll know if I really suck, if somehow lose this though...". The tourney strated! Everyone went to their positions to battle, then started! Leo easily beat 2 men that faced him, then got to his last fight... The announcer shouted over the intercom: "Our last fight is between: Leonard Flyte from Mistralton City! And the beautiful Aspen from Jubilife City!", Leo flourished his wings! Aspen grew Lilligant leaves from her waist, and over her arms! Leaves also grew from around her head, with a huge flower budding from the top! "A grass type..." Leo says to himself, Aspen hears him "Awesome, a Fly type! Let's dance!". He flew to her! Aspen used Teeter Dance! Leo stares as she slowly sways her hips, then was hit with Petal Dance! "What's wrong? You're really going to let me beat you? she laughs. Leo's beat around as his friend watches "The hell! Leo, don't let her get you! You got the type advantage!", Aspen uses Teeter dance "You must really like my dancing: I can tell: you're not confused and you're let me recover from Petal Dance! You REALLY belly dancing, don't you?". Leo shook then prepares to use Acrobatics "Shit if she...", she uses Quiver Dance! Leo stares as she follows with Mega drain! Then uses Razor Leaf! Leo falls from the attack... He stands up as she uses Petal Blizzard! Matthew freaks "Brother! Stop being so perverted!, you always were a perv! It's going to stop you from winning the Celestial League!" he cried. Leo snaps out of it! Then rushed her, Aspen uses StunSpore, Leo dodges then used Fly! Aspen looks at him "Fuck... I thought I'd be able to beat a Fly type, guess that bullshit only happens in anime! But it won't hurt to try this!" She fired Razor leafs until he came close! Then used Solar Beam! The turbulence pushed him back, from the beam! He drops on Aspen, knocking her out! The announcer shouts "Our winner is Leonard of Mistralton!", a worker gave him a balloon as Aspen reverted back, then stood up...

Leo walks out with Matthew "Finally... I can't walk now...", Matthew answered "You can't let girls beat you! You can't let attacks hit, becase you like nasty girls like that 1! There's... 3 girls that're gym leaders Brother!", Leo smiles "C'mon she was so...", Aspen finishes "Sexy right?". Leo turns "Yeah! I would've done better though if there was girls where I worked... I'd be used to you...", Aspen laughed "You still shouldn't let me beat you like that if you're going to the league! Maybe I'll "beat" you again, before you go for real.". Matthew steps to her "The heck!? Stop it! Brother's going to.,.", Aspen leers "Oh... a "kid" Type? Let me see if you're "focused" like your brother here.". Matthew runs behind Leo "I'm not into that stuff! And we're going to the Celestial league! So go away, creep!.", Leo laughs "Matthew, it's not bad to like girls. We're straight men, and she likes our attention!". Aspen smiles "I love it, I also have nothing to do right now... Can I come with you guys?", Leo tilts his head "You wanna watch?". Aspen giggled "Yeah!", Leo laughs "You're thinking of something else when I said th... ". His cell rings "Hello? Oh fuck!". Aspen jumps "Right here?", he replies "No, our ride's here! We hafta hurry! C'mon!". They run to the airport as Matthew shouts "Brother! Don't let her go! She'll mess you up!", Leo replies "I'll need you both to support me! Besides I won't get distracted again, seeing her all the time!", Mathew glares at the Smasher as she follows the men on the helicopter! They fly to Striaton City squished together, in helicopter meant for 2 people: Leonard and the pilot.

To Be Continued...


	4. Hero?

REASON

* * *

One day in Mistralon city, the airport was as busy as ever: Every pilot, flight attendant and delivery person, worked hard in the required blue pilot's uniform with gold, lining on the sleeves, pant legs/skirt, pockets and hats, and gold buttons lining the center. They also were required to wear a undershirt, in case their uniforms were slightly opened. One certain flight attendant, instead looked different from his comrades, this one had a long tail braided in his hair, and always seemed to wear a red undershirt. He didn't get in trouble for this minor thing, and still obeyed the rest of the regulations... Leonard was the only worker you could tell apart from others easily, and was a very hard worker... almost as if he was trying to reach someone's expectations, beside his employer or if he was trying to forget something... Leo carried a box toward the entrance of the cargo building, another worker walks by him "Hey Leo! Someone left their stuff here again?". Leo laughed "Hahahaha! I found it this morning! Mrs Jefferson must've left one of her souveniers!", his friend laughed too "You hafta tell her to stop that: if she ever bought something valuable, somebody'll take it.". Leo walks out "Fer real... I'll have ta be more strict this time!".

Leo walks to her home, as it's in walking distance from the airport. He knocks on her door, it opens revealing a small girl behind it. "Hi Minami, your mother left another package!" Leo chuckled, the girl smiles "Oh yeah... Mom was talking about it last night! But she knew someone would give it back today!". He gives her the box, "We will... but she needs to be more carefull, what if someone st...", she suddenly interrupted! "OOOH! Leo show me your wings! Please!?". Leo laughs "Really? You've seen me fly alot already!", her mother finally walks up "Minami, don't keep asking Leo to fly, I'm sure he's tired from work...". Leo looks at her "Mrs Jefferson! Please be more careful with your stuff! That looked valuable...", she smiles "I'm so sorry, I can't focus now days.". Minami repeats "Leo! Please show me! Mom won't let me go to Celestial tower! I havta wait 'til I'm 18 to go by myself!", Mrs Jefferson warned her "Minami, I told you those powers are dangerous! I don't want you to hurt anyone or even yourself... But I can't stop you, when your a adult... You just have to wait until your older.". Leonard laughed "Don't worry, it's not too exciting! I'm only flying to deliver stuff... But if you wanna see...", huge shiny Unfezant wings spread from him! Minami squealed "They're so beautiful! When I grow up: I'm going to be a Fly Type!". Leo smiles "But everyone here's 1... Are you sure?", she laughs "Yeah, I wanna be like you, when I grow up!". Leo almost blushed "If you truly want to, alright. But it's not as awesome as it looks...", he notices the time "I hafta go, see you later Mrs Jefferson, Minami!". He jumps and glides to the airport! They waved as he leaves... Later, Leo carries another box until he hears a familiar voice "Brother!", he turns "Hey man! You on break?". A cold storage worker runs toward him "Yeah, I came as soon as lunchtime started! How's everything?", Leo answers "Same old shit... I'm so bored now...". "You should visit Driftviel then!" the worker suggested, "I can't, I'd lose my job if I leave too long... Matthew, you come all the time, your boss must be less strict.". The worker replied "No... my boss doesn't care that I come here, as long as I'm back before lunchtime's over... But I wish I coud stay here, I HATE THE COLD! I REALLLY wish I could work anywhere else...", Leo then asks "You could leave when we went to Big Stadium, there were job openings there. We both should go...". Matthew sighed "I can't, I'm stuck in a contract... I didn't even know that was what that paper was for...", he then perked "Hey! Why don't we use our vacation time!? We could get a break after from the same old stuff without trouble!". Leo replies "We should have some idea what we'd do... Something we both like.", Matthew wonders "Something we both like... we...". He suddenly freaked "Oh no, I gotta get back! Later brother!", Leo waves as he watches him leave "Later bro!". The next day... Leo watches a tv set up in the Airport's office "Team plasma's so evil... Seriously, they're constantly kidnapping people...", Richard walks next to him "Yeah they are... I heard those assholes were here now! But the police haven't caught them yet, I wish they'd do something before Plasma hurts anyone here!". Leo agrees "Me too, I'd hate that we have police, Gym Leaders and a Champion, but crime still goes on easily...", Richard sighed "It'll mess everyone here up, seriously: We're more relaxed here than most cities..."... Later... Leonard prepares to go home, when he gets a call on his cell. "Hello?", he hears Mrs Jefferson "Leo! Minami hasn't come home from school, I thought she was at Hinami's but...". He glares "What... What happened!?", she finished "No one's seen her today! I'... I'm scared... I thought sh... she was just with her or you... I...". Leo asks "Is there anyone else she'd be?", she answered "She liked playing in the Chargestone cave sometimes... I told her to stay out though... She never went back... but it's been years! She wouldn't just all of a sudden go there and turn off her cell, just to disobey, right?". Leo replies "I'll go, don't worry, I'll find her!", he runs into the cave. Leo thought as he walks in the lit up cave "I'll look... but it seems stupid to look... Seriously: I've been here for years, Minami never went back in, she was afraid of running into a Plasma too, plus she's a good girl...". He walks around, carefully searching everything that might seem wrong as the blue light reflected off his suit... Until he hears a scream! He runs to it's direction! Leo comes in time to see Minami tied to the ground!? 2 Plasma soldiers set a fire around her! A black light glows from around the girl, as the pentagram surrounding her gives off a evil energy... Leo ran to her until a denomic face appeared, making him fall backward! Minami screams once more then stopped abruptly, Leo stood as the soldiers fussed "Fuck... it didn't work, right?", "She didn't have a Typing? That bitch was 12, right? She must've been one of those retards who're too damned stupid to climb up... After all this work...". Leo glares "You... kil...", they turn "Oh yeah... we have to kill this asshole...", "Yeah no witnesses... After all the work we did to capture the retard, NOW WE have to fight this idiot. I'm so tired... Let's end this fast...". The male Plasma's eyes turn to Patrat eyes, fur stripes cover his skin! The female one grows huge purrloin eyes, and feet! They charged at the man! Leo grows his wings, then flew as fast as he could at them! The woman used Slash! Leo flaps away, then used Fly! He soared over the male as he used Signal Beam! The soldier looks up to see Leo dropkick, and knock him out! The female one then used iron tail! Leo turns and used comet punch! He broke her tail, knocking her out! He turn toward Minami, "Wake up! Please wake... Mi... Minami!"

After her funeral... Leo applied for his vacation time, then called Matthew . "Brother! We're going on vacation now? What made you suddenly change your mind!?", Leo replies "I realized: I got too comfortable... I want to go out and experience things, so I'll be ready for anything!". Matthew scratched his head "Oh... got tired of that job, huh? So what're we going to do!?", Leo answers "I'm going to beat all the Gym Leaders, and win the Celestial league!". Matthew jumped "Wait! You're actually going to fight them!? Have you trained?! I thought you just moved packages and junk!?", Leo stares at the sky as he excitedly says "I've trained for this for years! I only wanted to live peacefully, but now: I think I can do it!". Matthew exclaimed "Cool! Let's go! I'll do anything I can to help you out!", Leo's cell suddenly rings! He answers "Hello? I just was going... I'm using my vacation time now... of course! I'll come over, as soon as possible... ? The hell? Alright...". Matthew asks excitedly as Leo turns his cell off "Who was that?!", "A friend of mine... she wants me to help her out at her place in Striaton." Leo replies. Matthew sighed "Way over there? Awww... We'll have to wait forever: You coulda challenged Skyla now...", Leo smiles "This won't mess up my plan: The striaton gym is the newest one: I beat the weaker one's first, then head to the oldest gym! I'll beat them no problem!". He then laughed The only true problem's that my friend: Fennel, she sent for a helicopter to take us there, but it's in Nimbasa city!", Matthew sighed "The hell!? Why'd she send it there?". Leo laughs "She wanted to escort us... but the helicopter can't get too close to here, because we're always flying in and out of the city! So it had to stop there before it got here", he grabs his black suitcase as they walk "I can't stop plans to make a personal trip for us here, we might as well go to Nimbasa, then fly from there.". Matthew sighed "A'ight...", they walk outside as he tightens his scarf. Leo notices "You're not hot in your work clothes? That coat looks really heavy!", the cold worker answers "I'm still freezing from work!", he removes the scarf from his mouth "It's so cold there, my temperature never climbs up fast... I'll havto keep my jacket and gloves on.". Leo laughs "But it's spring! Hahahaha!". The men head to Nimbasa to meet the escort helicopter as Skyla watches them, giggling.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Striaton

STRIATON!

* * *

Leo, Matt and Aspen walk into the striaton gym! They see a restaurant inside the building, the friends stare at the people eating and talking... Leo looks around the beautiful room "It looks awesome here, but where's the gym area, we can't fight in the dining area, right? Is there...", Matt finished "...a secret room? Maybe we go outside?". Aspen adds quietly "It's so pretty looking... We must have to go, they wouldn't destroy their own restaurant right?", they walk around further until... Cilan suddenly walks in the dining room from the kitchen, "Excuse me, may I help you?". Leo smiled "Yes, I'm here to challenge the gym!", Cilan smiles "Chili, Cress we got a challenger!". His brothers walk out into the dining area "We got another idiot!", "Excellent... come with us.". Cilan turns toward Leo "Yes, come here...", a wall opens as his brothers walk into the dining area "Everyone, a gym battle's about to begin: if you wish to watch, please head towards the viewing room.". He then follows Chili and Cress inside "Alrigt sir... please come with us.". Leo smiles "Awesome! Ah, my name's Leo!", Aspen turns toward the people leaving to the viewing room, she watches them sit in another dining room with a widescreen tv... "I wonder why they set it apart? Apart from the obvious reasons: it's a gym too: They should be used to seeing this...", Matt answers as he looks at a panphlet "It's for people who just want to eat... I guess some can't stand watching it while they eating...". They walk inside the gym arena and sit high up in the bleachers... Aspen then says "During the noraml fights, we only knock out the other fighter, I wonder if it's different here", Matt answered "I don't know... But I'm assuming it's harsher than simply dazing your opponent... Normally people don't go too far...".

The referee walks up as everyone gets ready "The rules are standard: Whoevers the last 1 standing, wins. You can only stop by forfeit, or by fainting.", The triplets leer as Cilan says "In our gym you normally fight whoever you're weak against. What is your type, Leo?.", Leo replies "I'm a Fly type! That wants to fight all of you! If I can't beat 3 at the same time, then how'll I beat the Celestial League!". The triplets look surprised, Cilan then smiles "You're right! You should train as hard as you can. All right, for you... We'll all go at once! Then you'd really earned the striaton badge. Do you agree Chili, Cress?". Chili leers "Let's get this smug fag!", Cress smiles happily "Let's see if you really can do this, I'm curious...". Cilan finished "You'll pay for assuming this'll be something you can easily do!". The referee yells "Begin!", Leo flourished his wings! Cilan grows green fur, tail and a bush on his head! Chili grows red fur from the bottom half of his body, and a flame looking bang on his head! Cress grows blue fur down from his head covering his chest, the fur on his head shapes into a fountain. Leo suddenly flies at Cilan! Chili charged "Knew you'd do that...", Leo suddenly turns toward him and used Rolling Kick! Cilan and Chili freak out as Leo beat their brother with Comet Punch! They rush to help him! Meanwhile Aspen and Matthew stare in surprise! "I thought he was going to head for Cilan! He's fighting like he already anticipated everything they'd do!", "Brother didn't say anything about his plans for the gym. In fact this is the 1st time we've seen them! He must've planned this just now...". Cilan used Vine Whip, to snatch Leo off Chili! They glared at the man, "You surprised us, people usually go for Type advantage..." Cilan leers, Leo sneers "I assumed from seeing your color, you'd be a Grass Type... When I asked to fight, I knew it'll be stupid to try to fight you.". Cilan glares "You worked our reflexes against us... But that won't win this!", he uses Seed Bomb! Leo dodges, but is hit by Cress's Hydro Pump! He drops immediately, then uses Whirlwind to dry off his wings! The triplets get up from the sudden storm, Chili uses Incinerate as Leo stops his Move! His wings burn up, causing Leo to fall! Aspen freaks "What the fuck!? Why did he fall!?", Matt answered "Brother's a Fly type: 1 of the weakest types in existence, besides Bug type... Depending on what parts a fighter grows, they'll have more weaknesses: it's bad enough he can be beaten by almost every Type, but it's worse he has feather wings. They can be made heavy with water, or burned off...". She yells "Can they regrow? My leaves and flowers never burned off...", Matt replied "After he faints they'll regrow almost immediately, if he's alright. Since he's still fighting: they take a while to regrow now: He's in huge trouble...". Aspen cheered "Don't give up!", Leo leers "Don't worry... I have a attack ready for situations like this!", Chili frowned "Damn you... we'll make you take eat that lie!". Leo glowed then suddenly used Bounce! The brothers instinctively looked up, firing: Water Gun! Bullet Seed! and Fire Spin! The attacks hit the ceiling!? They look down to see Leo already using SideChop on Chili! He tried to counter with Flamethrower! Leo uses Gust and knocks Chili into the wall knocking him out! Cilan uses Stun Spore, as Cress fires Bubble! Leo backflips, then used Ariel Ace! Crees's knocked into the wall, Cilan turns using Overgrowth, then Petal Dance! Leo uses Acrobatics, doging the attack until he got close! Then knocked Cilan into the wall! Cress charged behind him! Then used Aqua Tail! Leo turns and used Rolling Kick! A explosion cracked the area! Cress flung back, Leo backflips from the explosion then rushed to him! He uses Slam! Cress shouted in pain, then tried Aqua jet! Leo stops him with Swift, then followed with another Rolling Kick! Cress fainted, Cilan gets up and sees him lying on the ground... Leo flies to him with few feathers he regrew! Cilan fires Razor Leaf! Leo dodged and attempts Fly! Cilan looks up, and fires Solar Beam! Leo notices he's losing speed, then lets himself fall to the side, Cilan used Razor Leaf again! Leo's scratched! He attampts to fly again, but falls towards Cilan preparing to use Leaf Blade! Leo counters with Wing Attack! A explosion errupts, knocking Cilan through the floor, making him faint! Leo's knocked back... But is able to stay conscious! The referee shouts "The triplets are unable to battle, Leonard wins!".

After the gym leaders wake up, and are treated. Matt and Aspen talk to their friend in the dining room "Are you okay?", "You were kinda glaring after that too!". Leo smiles "I... I was", Cilan walks up to him before he finished "...Upset?". They all jump, Leo then says "I hate how I won... I apologize for tricking you guys...", Cilan leered "Trickery won't help you win the Celestial League, but it looks like you can fight... You shouldn't let yourself do things you'll regret later... But you fought us honestly during the last part so...". He pulls the badge from a box "I'd like to present you with a Striaton badge!", Leo smiles wrily "Then grabs the badge "Thanks!". "I have the Striaton badge!" he laughs "I'm going to fight hard, no more tricks!", Cilan adds "Yes, earn this, and you'll feel better!". Leo smiles "I won't wear it yet, once I beat someone with my true strength, I'll stick it my suit!". Cilan, and his brothers smile. Later Matt and Aspen wait for Leo in the Celestial Center waiting room. Aspen looks around the place "How come he rushed there right away? It's like they knew what happened?", Matt looks at the panphlet then answered "After Brother entered the gym, his name was entered as a contestant. They must've sent his records in here, then let him in... They must do this for everyone who's fighting to enter the league, meanwhile civilians have to wait in normal hospitals or pay to get in here...". Aspen leered "While we're waiting... we could...", Matthew jumps "Brother...(whew)", Leo walks to them "I'm ready to go! Looks like it isn't much more worse than regular fights!", Matts replied "For real... You never had to even go to a hospital from battles before.". Leo walks outside "I only had to incapacitate before, now I have to have the life beaten from me! But I'm ready to finish it! Let's go to Nacrene City!". Aspen giggled as Matt shouted "After dinner! You're gonna kill yourself like this!(and me... I'm starving!)".

To Be Continued...


	6. Shocking!

Shocking!

* * *

Leo, Matt and Aspen ate dinner in the Striaton gym. Leonard stands as he finished, "Ah... I'm ready! Let's go now!". Matt jumps "Oh yeah!", Aspen swallows "I'll have to carry my food, but let's go!". They go outside and prepare to leave, until they hear Fennel! "Leo!", he turns "Oh shit! I almost forgot she wanted to speak after! Good thing we ate 1st, I forgot completely...". She ran up to them, "I'm glad I caught you Leo... haa (I hate having to run...) You always forget when you have a reward coming...". Leo smiles "My dad was a butthole... I'm used to not getting a reward", she finally catches her breath "Sorry... I hope you don't think I'm like that!". Leo laughs "No! Everything go alright?", Fennel giggled "Yes! We got a piece of a cake out of the subjects mind! Hopefully we can pull out more things later!". Leo smiles "Awesome! I can't wait to see!", Matt smiled "Glad we could help you!", Aspen giggles "There isn't anything you personally want from it? You're psychic too, right...". Fennel blushes "I have what I want... Oh! That reminds me! Leo!", she pulls a card from her pocket "Here! This'll help you with your challenge! It'll clear everything with the Celestial league!". Leo looks at it, then smiles "Thanks!", Fennel smiles "Your welcome! But please be careful, this'll be tough...". Leo walks away "I know! But now, nothing'll stop me! When you see me again, I'll be a champion!", Fennel waves "I hope so! See me after you win!", Matt waves "See ya later...", Aspen waves "Don't get to lonely without him!". Fennel jumps as Aspen laughs, the friends now leave to Nacrene city!

The friends travel along a dirt path, away from the road, they admire the beautiful nature around them as they pass by a water fountain... Then come up to a building ways off from Striaton... Leo looks at it "A daycare, out here?", Aspen smiled "Awww...", Matt smiled "The kids look happy out here in the fresh air.". Leo looks at the children "I wish they weren't so far from their parents... IF something happened they only have the 1 caretaker...", he stops for a second... "Hahaha, brother remember when that little girl kept talking to you...". A bunch of children ran up to them before Matt replied! "Oooh! What type are you?" one asks, Matt chuckled "I'm a Ice Type!", another answered "Really? We thought you were a blue bear...". The teacher walks up "Sorry.. the kids get bored doing the same thing everyday, they kinda bombard any strangers that come up (Even when I told them not to talk to strangers...)". Leo laughs "It's alright! We love kids! They're always attracted to Matt anyway!", Matt blushed "They like the jacket... I'm not sure why.", he smiled at the children "Listen, my Brother here's a Celestial challenger! He's going to the Nacrene gym now!". The kids look at Leo "Ooooh!", "So cool!". Leo smiles proudly until they turn back towards his friends "What're you doing?", "Are you a furry?". Some ask Aspen "What Type are you?", "Play with us!". Leo sighs "Kids always liked Matt more... They like Aspen alot too...", a little brunette runs up to him "Hi mister... Uh... what type are you?". Leo smiles as he flares his wings! "I'm a fly type!", the girl stares wonderingly at his shiny wings! "Ooooh They're beautiful! I wanna be a Fly Type too!". She ran away pretending to fly! Leo ran his fingers through his hair "Shit... she reminds me of Minami... I tried to forget the memories, but she's like her... Dammit, if I do see Plasma again, I might not be able to think...", Aspen meanwhile spoke to a group of kids "I came from Sinnoh! It was hard, but I finally got here!". She notices a boy standing off from the crowd "What's wrong?", he replied "I want to talk to you too, but I don't think I should...". Matt suddenly jumps in front of her! "Listen to that voice! Don't talk to her, she's bad!", Aspen giggles "What? You don't think I'm a pedophile, do you?". Matt shouts "You never stopped flirting with me when I said stop!", Aspen laughs "You make people chase you! Besides, I can't help it if he wants to talk to me! All guys do! Especially guys like you! Hahahahaha!". Leo laughs with her as Matt grimaced... Later they travel past route 3 and enter Nacrene city.

Leo looks around at all the artists in the city "This place is awesome! I like how creative it is...", Matt added "I like it too! We don't have much time to draw now though, do we?", Aspen giggles "A place where people can freely express themselves?" she leers... Then asks "Leo, this is the kinda place you'd want to live? You look so happy!", Leo turns toward his friends "Yeah, I loved doing art before... But I kinda had to be a Fly Type, and work at the airport. Now I only scribble at home when I get off work...". Matt almost suggested something when 3 fighters walked up... "Hey... Are you the new challenger?" a hiker asks, one of his friends adds "We saw you in the gym challenger list". Leo laughs "Awesome, I'm famous!", The artist chuckled "Alot of people saw your battle at the Striaton gym!", the singer adds "You beat them all 3 leaders at once!". The hiker adds "You also beat the only gym we haven't, so we wanted to battle you! Us 3 against you and your friends!", Leo steps up "Wait, I want to fight you all 3 too at once!", everyone jumps in surprise as he explains "If I can't do a triple battle easily, how can I challenge the Celestial league?". The hiker glares "You think you can beat anyone you want?", the artist adds "We can k.o. you easy: We're all part electric types...", the singer finishes "We also hold 7 badges already, are you sure?". Leo smiles excitedly! "I have to now! Bring it!", the artist leered "You'll pay for being so cocky..." he grows Minccino ears and fur! The singer grows Magnemite magnet hands, and steel skin. The hiker grows Elektross tail, arms, hands and teeth! Leo flourishes his wings! The hiker uses HyperBeam! Leo used Fly, dodging it, then dropkicked the singer. He uses Magnet Bomb! Leo counters with Comet Punch! The artist comes behind him and uses Iron Tail! Leo suddenly turns and blocks with Rolling Kick! The Hiker glared "He's blocking everything...", he uses Thunder Bolt! Leo let it hit!? The other 2 use Thunder Shock and Electro Ball! Aspen freaks as Leo stands there for every attack! "Why isn't he dodging or even trying to counter?!", Matt replied "Brother's been saying he wanted to be a Electric Type for years, but he was forced to be a Fly Type... He must be trying to become part electric now, but... He's weak to it!". The Hiker then stops "Alright, time to finish it!" he uses Roll Out! Leo dodges, barely able to keep altitude while using Fly the artist wonders "Is he trying to get fried?", the singer adds "Fine we'll beat you with electricity!". They all use Thunder Bolt, Charge Beam and Thundershock! Leo let's them hit again! The artist freaks as Leo slowly lands, but still stands.. "Come on! Tap out!", Others look at the fight as the bright light covered the square! Aspen yells "STOP LEO! Find a safer way, we'll meet a Electric Type afterwards!", Matt shouts "STOP! Or we'll fight too!". The artist turns toward them! "Shit he won't fall...", Leo suddenly droops, then fell! "Finally!", the hiker glares "Now he... wait, his wings aren't folding?". Leo stands up "I'm sorry... for making you guys worry, and for using you...". The hiker shouted "What you meaaaan! You lost! You really think you haven't just because your still talking?! You'll die, stupid!", Leo sneers "Alright... If you don't believe in my power...". He suddenly uses Thunder! Everyone shields their eyes from the brighter light, as the city turned white! All 3 fighters fainted, then reverted... Leo smiles as he looks at the electriciry crackling off himself! "I did it!? I'm part Electric Type!". Matt freaked "Brother! WHAT THE HELL!? You could've died!", Aspen pleads "You should be going to the Celestial center now!". Leo laughs "I'm fine, I think I'm ready for the Nacrene gym! Besides...". he sighs "I feel bad about what I did in Striaton... I was going to fight this gym leader with only Fight and Normal type moves... But even when I'm punishing myself, destiny's let me have this... despite what I've done...". Matt and Aspen wonder as he then says "I have to beat her like this, to earn the badge. When I fight, I have to avoid being hit and not use Flying moves... I'll fight my hardest with everything else I know...". He runs toward the museum as Matt and Aspen follows...

To Be Continued...


	7. Nacrene!

NACRENE!

* * *

Leo, Matt and Aspen walk to the museum, upon reading the sign outside indicating it was a gym too! Leo excitedly walks in, Matt begged him as he follows "Brother, go to the Celestial center 1st! You're all smoky!". Leo laughs "If I can't beat a gym while injured, how'll I win the Celestial league?", Matt freaked "Goddammit Brother!", Aspen then asks "You're really sure? You could feel energetic from the new power, but your body could be hurt seriously.". Leo replies "I could faint from the 1st Move, but I need to push myself... I have to make up for last the last fight...", scientists and visitors turn towards the friends as they smell the burned clothes... Leo finishes "I tricked them to win, if I can, I'm going to beat this leader with only my Normal, Electric and Fighting moves... and try not to be hit... If I faint, it's my fault...", a scientist walks up to them while he's explaining. Leo notices him, as he says "Hello, my name is Hawes. May I help you, sir?", Leo looks excited "I'm here to challenge the Nacrene gym!". Hawes looks at him "You may but... You're all "crispy"... looking...", Leo freaks "Damn... I probably should've cleaned up... It's against the rules to come challenge someone while like this, isn't it?". Hawes chuckled "No... but you look hurt... Are you sure you don't wanna get checked on...", Lenora interrupts "He seems fine. But I'LL ask once more, you feel ready for this?". Leo sneers "I feel awesome! I only look hurt!", Lenora smiles as she gestured them to follow "Alright, come with me to the leader...". They walk to the back of the museum, she opens a secret door, then walks through a hall full of fossils "I'm the curator of the museum, among all others, these are my favorites: They seem to hint that there were complete monsters, who lived on earth centuries ago... But they devolved to the animals, that we've domesticated and play with now.", Leo looks interested "There were real monsters? Not human/monster hybrid, like now? They didn't think like us?", she replied "No, and since they were completely monsters, their lust for food, breeding, violence, destruction, everything they wanted, they did. It was much more different from what we do now... The skeletons might shed light on how we got our powers, and why it's normal for us to take monsterous shape...". They walk into a arena, Matt and Aspen sit in the bleachers... Aspen looks wonderingly "Leo's going to punish himself... I didn't know he felt that bad about that fight...", Matt replied "Brother's strict with his own self, he's exciting, and really progressive, but if he feels or knows he's done wrong... He injures himself, in this case he believes he should use a handicap to win, or he doesn't deserve his badges...". The fighters get ready...

The referee walks between them "The battle between Lenora and Leonard will now start, the rules are the same: Both will fight until they make the other faint, no assistance, drugs or weapons to help either side. Begin!", Lenora grows Herdier ears, muzzle and thick dark fur growing over her breast, then soft brown fur covering the rest of her. She also grows herdier claws. Leo flourishes his wings, then rushes her! She uses ShadowBall! Leo dodges, then uses Thunder shock! Lenora shakes off the weak attack "What the fuck? I thought he was a Fly type, the record showed he flew the entire time during his Striaton battle, is he holding back? It felt like he just learned that move..." she thought. Aspen looks surprised "Why did he just use Thuder Shock?", Matt answered "Brother might be trying to save power points, if anyone uses a Move too much, it'll start hurting them... Then again he only just learned Electric Type moves, that Thunder he used earlier could've been a freak fluke...". Lenora starts firing Swift! Leo blocks using CometPunch! Then tries to get distance between the them! She uses MeanLook! Lenora's eyes turn black, with yellow iris and black slits. Many eyes surround Leo as he tries to get room, Aspen freaks "What the hell!? Why does it work on him?", Matt answers "Brother normally can get away... But it depends on the person, and how they think. The move MeanLook keeps you from leaving a fight: if you're calm, or uninterested in the fight, it can't work. But if you're excited, scared or angry, you can't leave. Right now Brother's still upset about the Striaton fight, he can't get too far from her until he finishes...". Leo turns as the gym leader uses Roar, he steps back... Lenora then fires ShadowBall again! Leo uses ElectroBall to counter, then rushed to her. He fires ChargeBeam! Leonora fired HyperBeam! The explosion destroyed the floor! The dust clears revealing ConfuseRay, Leo uses Discharge to counter! Lenora glares "Alright, are you holding back? This is not what the report said about your fighting style...", Leo replies "I'm trying to make up for what I did before... I used tricks to beat the Striaton gym. I'm trying to win now without using my Fly type moves now to earn this badge.". Lenora leered "You need to fight as hard as you can, if you don't... You won't win beat me..." she raised her arms and grew Shadow Claws! Then charged at him! Leo uses Thunder Punch! The explosion knocks her back, Leo flings back then bounced off the wall! He uses Charge, then ChargeBeam to propel to her before she stood up. Lenora sits up to see Leo using CometPunch! She uses Retaliate to counter! They both beat eachother until she used ShadowBall, Leo uses ThunderPunch! They create a shadowy fog! "Fuck... She moves like me, how'll I?" Leo thought, he notices her silhouette then used ForcePalm! Lenora used GigaImpact! She charged Leo, as he tried to push her back, he suddenly uses Reversal! A explosion knocks both of them back! The arena shattered from the impact! Lenora trembles, then faints... Leo's wings flap once, then slowly reverted... The referee notices his powers still on... "Lenora fainted, Leonard is the winner.". Matt and Aspen rush to the arena as the paramedics come...

Later in the Celestial center, Leo get's up, he looks at his hands... "I won? ... ?", he hears Matt and Aspen run into the room "Brother! You're awake!", "You're okay?! Matt could hear you getting up over me blowing in his ear!". Leo stands up "I'm fine! The celestial machine helps alot, it's like when a injury heals normally, except really fast Now!", he stands "I can fight again! And I think I earned the Striaton badge now...". Lenora walks into the room smiling warmly "You earned this too... I'm proud to present you with the: Basic Badge!". Leo takes it "Thanks! I got the Basic Badge!", Lenora replied "You must've felt really bad, I hope you fight proudly from now on, I hate to see someone as spirited as you are about competing in the league, regret your decisions. Now go and win the league unlike those 3 from earlier: They were picking on you after I beat them. Leo chuckles "I'll win it for everyone I beaten before!", Matt turns toward her "Um... Ms Lenora, why are you up so fast? Brother's just getting up and you look as if you never got hurt...". She laughs "I'm used to this, all Gym Leaders fight so much, our bodies are used to it. When your brother's more used to this, he'll heal up much faster! You'll see soon!", he smiles excitedly. Aspen adds "Alright! This'll be easy-ish later, right? Awesome!". The friends later sleep in a Nacrene hotel, excitingly awaiting the next morning!

To Be Continued...


	8. Murderer?

Murderer?

* * *

Leo, Matt and Aspen sleep until the next morning. Leo leaves his hotel room, and excitedly wait for his friends outside! Matt wakes up after, then noticed his best friend already left! He rushes outside to see Aspen waiting! "Hello, sleepy bear!" she laughs, Matt yells "What the heck? Is that some stupid nickname you came up with?". Lenora suddenly walks up to them, "Hey guys, good morning. Where's the "new champion"? ", Matt chuckled "Brother must be training already, he always gets up early!". Aspen giggled "Good morning to you too! ...", she tilted her head "Why're looking for Leo?". Lenora smiled "I'm kinda curious how his fight happened with the Striaton gym: He said he tricked them, but I'm curious, how...", Matt sighed "The 1st thing was actually just planning: he fought Chili before Cilan, when they thought Brother would've attacked Cilan 1st...", Aspen adds "The actual trick was, him using Bounce: but only went halfway up, then rushed them when they were off guard!". Lenora smiles wrily "Oh... Tricks like that are used in the Celestial League, he doesn't have to worry about shit like that, you're suppose to outsmart your opponent...". Aspen giggled as Matt replied "Brothers's really strict, when he screws up anything, or don't like how he does something, he'll punish himself... He must've wanted to completely follow through with everything he starts.". Lenora sighs "When you see him, tell him not to be so hard on himself: I'd hate for anyone so positive to hold themselves back", she walked away "I hope I see you guys again, you remind of that kid I fought...". Aspen and Matt wave "Byeneee! Later.", "Later! Brother's gonna win it!". After eating breakfast, they look for Leo, and find him training in Pinwheel forest. Leo notices them "Hey! Finally, let's go to Castelia!".

They walk across Skyarrow bridge away from the traffic, then arrive in Castelia city! Leo smiles excitedly "I love this place! It's so exciting!", Matt frowns "It is! But it's so noisy too!". Aspen giggles "I thought I had you figured! You said you liked quiet areas like Nacrene!", Leo laughs "I love them both! I can't decide which 1 I like more though!.". He then hears his stomach growling "Dammit...", Matt shouted "You didn't eat before we left!? How're suppose to win the league if you train without eating!". Aspen smiles "Don't worry, it's lunchtime now! We'll eat lunch now! And look around too.", the friends later eat at a restaurant as they talked about the next gym. Then went out to get Castelia cones, Leo grabs 1 as he smiles "I wish I could eat more...", Matt warns as he eats "Don't get another: remember you're lactose intolerant! You can't fight on a upset stomach!", Aspen stares at a cone "I read in a panphlet about this: Casteliacones are based off a monster from centuries ago! I wonder if it's the same thing Lenora was referring to...". Leo walks away as he starts "It could be, she...". They notice a Plasma grunt cornering a oldman in a alley! Leo glares "They're...", he rush to him! His friends follow, the grunt notices them "The hell?! What are you fucks? You ain't police...", Leo glares "I'm a challenger of the celestial leagu...". The grunt sneered "There's hundreds of you idiots, but you notice: you idiots CAN'T STOP PLASMA! Not even the "champion" tries to beat us!", Leo glares "I will, you'll all pay!". Matt adds "Y... yeah! Leave that man alone!", the grunt smiles "I only wanted his assistance, but...". He presses a button on his suit: 3 other Plasmas walk up from the dumpsters and from a abandoned building... "If you want to help too, we could use more subjects!". Aspen leers "No more freaking out, like last time!", The 1st grunt grows Sandile scales and tail! The other 2 grow Swoobat wings, and Liepard claws and fur! The 4th Magmortar skin, claws and arms! Leo flourishes his wings! Matt grows a Sealeo tail and whiskers, Aspen grows Lilligant leaves over her body! They fight! Leo uses Fly! The Sandile grunt uses Bite! Leo Uses AerialAce, dodging at the last second! The grunt uses IronTail, Leo uses Whirlwind, and blows the grunt far away then chased him! Meanwhole Matt uses IcicleCrash, KOing the Swoobat grunt, Aspen uses Bulletseed to attack her opponent. The Liepard grunt runs then charged at her using Slash! Aspen counters with VineWhip! Knocking her back, Aspen follows with SolarBeam KOing the grunt! Meanwhile... Leo uses Fly as the Sandile grunt used dig, to hide in the cement! He suddenly jumps , and uses Crunch! Leo used AirDrop as the grunt sunk his teeth in him, and flew him over the ocean! Leo drags the grunt in the water weakening the Ground type! The grunt tries to use ShadowClaw, but freaks as Leo counters with Flash! The Pilot leers "You kidnap people, and do horrible things to them... You never felt it, you never care... You buttholes can only feel physical pain... can you? So you you have no idea how it feels when someone expresses their pain...". He rose his fist in the air "...Say good night...", Leo uses MegaPunch! It knocked the grunt DEEP underwater, reverting him back way too late! Leo glides slowly as the realization of what he did, sunk in... "I... I... killed... ? I... didn't mean t... I can't see if he survived... I can't swim... What'll...", he suddenly hears his friends... "Brother! You're alright?", "Are you hurt!? I'll use Vinewhip...". Leo smiles "I'm OK!", he glides to the alley. Burgh smiles warmly as Leo lands "I saw your friends beat those undesirables, and already called the authority!", Leo looks surprised you saw us?! Aspen giggles "Right after me and Matty beat the other 2, he came running here! We were talking until you came back!", Leo looks around "Wait! Wasn't there another 1?". Matt glared "I don't see her... Maybe she ran away.", The oldman replied "The police rarely fight back, resistance usually scares those grunt ruffians easily... Thank you.". He smiles "I would've fought, but I'm too old transform as easily as I had before", Burgh turns "That reminds me, Leo! I also heard that you're a Celestial challenger!", Leo jumps "I am! I came here to beat the Castelia gym!", Burgh smiles "Then you're in luck! I have some free time now, we can batle after you're checked out!". Leo looks surprised "You're the gym leader!?", he shook his head "No wait, let's fight now! If I can't beat you now: How'll I beat the Celestial League!?", Burgh smiles "Ah... a courages 1. Please come...". Aspen smiles "He's so cute... I like how chill he is!", Matt glared "You like EVERYONE you tramp...".

They follow Burgh to the gym, until they hear a voice? "Hey!", They turn to see a woman running to them. She wore a long red dress, covered in flowers, she wore a flower in her hair also. "Um... I... ...I want to watch to!". Burgh smiles "It's free to anyone, if neither side cares". Matt glared "Nooo! Brother doesn't want anyone else to come, we already have too many...", Leo interrupts "Of course! I don't mind! Watch me!", Matt fell flat as Aspen smiles "Alright! Another girl to talk to! I'm Aspen! Nice to meet you... um...", the woman giggled "Brandi. Nice to meet you too!". Matt glares "(Shit!) I'm Matthew...". Aspen giggles "Don't worry about Matty there! He just wants to be alone with his bro while they're on vacation! ", Brandi laughs "I see, selfish fatty, is he?". She turns "Who're we following in here? I forgot to ask him his name.". Aspen replies as they walk inside the gym "That's Leo...", the pilot finishes as he turns toward them "The next champion of Unova!". Brandi laughs "You are?". Leo laughs too as they now pass by paintings "Fer real!". He then thought "But... I murdered that man... I could only see Minami dying, right then.. I didn't notice... I'll have to tell my friends: even though all Plasma's wanted: Dead or Alive. I killed him because I couldn't control myself, I... don't want to fight like that... I need to... forget...". The friends sit in the bleachers as Leo tries to get prepared to fight...

To Be Continued...


	9. Castelia

CASTELIA!

* * *

Leo prepares to fight, as Matt, Aspen and Brandi watch... The man thinks to himself as the referee walks in "I can't fight now... My body's still in shock... I actually killed him... it was too fast for me to save him, or get help... I... I...", Meanwhile Aspen stares "This'll be exciting!", Matt replied "And easy! I heard Burgh's a Grass type!". The referee walks in as the gym leader streatched "This'll be inspiring: fighting a child like challenger, it's almost as if I'm fighting "him" again...".

The referee then says "The rules are standard, the battle will continue until either side's unable to battle. The 1 still standing wins. No help, drugs, weapons and/or tools from either side... Begin!", Burgh grows Levanny leaves from around his arms and legs, with a high leaf "collar" around his collar bone, he grows mandible teeth and has a goldish look on his limbs. Leo flourishes Hoothoot wings!? His friends looked surprised "Why are his wings like that?"Aspen asks. Matt then thought and replied "Naturally, everyone has small wings when they 1st use their power. Everyone, not only Fly types, have smaller parts when they 1st get them, they then evolve as they get older, or train with them... Something bad must've happened now, people only revert if something physically or mentally happened, causing them to be unable to go full power. Something's bothering Brother now...". Burgh stares in suprise "What happened to those shining wings I saw before? They were a beautiful, rare vision!", Leo replies "I... don't know what happened to them... I haven't had wings this small in years... They weren't ever... this color or shape either...", the gym leader smiles "Yet... I'm still ready to go, are you?". Leo smiles "Yeah, if I can't defeat you like this, how'll I win the Celestial league!?", he uses Fly! Burgh leered "Beautiful, simply beautiful.". He then blocks it with SilverWind! Leo drops from the sudden gust, then rushes him using MegaPunch! Burgh blocks with LeafBlade! The explosion cracks the floor, and knocks both back! Leo uses Fly again! Burgh uses StringShot to wrap his limbs! Leo tries Headbutt him, but his wings are tied too! He falls, then tries ThunderShock! But the StringShot blocks the electrical attack! Burgh then slings Leo around, snatching the man towards him, and firing GunkShot into his face, then Slamming him into walls! Aspen freaked "Why does StringShot work so easily!? Isn't it a Bug Type Move?!", Matt glared "It must be holding his wings, Bug and Fly types are weaker, anything could stop their Attacks... As for the Advantage against a Fly type, I must've been wrong: I saw a picture of Burgh already transformed and assumed he was a Grass type, but with how thick that SilverWind was, and how strong his StringShot is... he must be a original Bug type, then learned Grass and Poison later... From the looks of it, he must've known before this that Brother learned Electric Type moves.". Brandi adds "It's possible to NOT hurt yourself and learn more moves too... Others learn Moves by simply exposing themselves to the element they want, until they learn them. Leo could've held a device all the time or learned it through static electricity... but I guess fighters rather learn Moves the hard way...". Aspen blushed "It's hard to watch this, I don't want Leo to be hurt, but how he's tied up...", Matt interrupted "YOU! BROTHER'S BEING HURT, AND YOUR STILL BEING A PERV!?". Brandi smiles "So that's why he was acting like that... He's a big baby!", Aspen giggles "Leo can win, that's why I can relax and imagine some freaky stuff now!". She turns toward the arena "Leo! Remember, you were taking us to the Celestial League! You can't be beaten so easily here!", Leo thought as he's hit with AcidSpray, Slammed to the wall, then hit with WoodHammer! "I can't get beaten here... I promised everyone, I already murdered someone, and didn't tell my friends... I don't want to lie to them about this... I'll tell them everything... once I win the League!". He uses Charge! Then Discharge! The electricity burns off the StringShot, revealing Leo's Shiny Unfezant wings! Burgh smiles "Beautiful! Now I can see them up close, and I'm expecting to see the same wonder you showed the others.", Leo uses Fly! "I'll show you, my power!". Burgh counters with SolarBeam! Leo blocks with RollingKick, dividing the beam, and destroying the arena's walls! Leo then used AerialAce! Burgh blocks with PoisonTail, then followed with GunkShot! Leo counters with ParobolicCharge! Then fires ThunderShock! Burgh uses SilverWind to powerup!, then used VineWhip! Leo uses Fly, dodging it, the gym leader tried FocusBlast next! Leo dodges again, and finishes the attack! Burgh thought as Leo drops down "He's coming too fast too dodge... I'll have to counter when he's too close to back out.", he then fires Solarbeam as Leo gets close! He counters with AerialAce! Burgh then uses LeafBlade! Leo follows up with WingAttack as the Solarbeam shook the area! The explosion reverberates the gym, knocking both back! Burgh fainted as Leo barely stands... The referee then says "Burgh is unable to battle, Leo is the winner!".

Later in the Celestial Center, Leo walks out of his room!? "I'm already fine! My body's already used to it like Lenora said!". His friends walk to him "Cool! Now we can even faster to the next gym!" Matt exclaimed! Aspen smiles "She was right! Looks like we don't have to worry about you too much after all! I knew you'd win it!", Burgh walks in the waiting room "Yes, I expected it too, even as I tried everything within me to win! I knew your brilliance would radiate forth from your shining wings, this is why I must present you with this!". He pulls out the Insect Badge! Leo grabs the badge! "Awesome! I got the Insect Badge!", he then smiles excitedly! "I can't wait to go to Nimbasa next!". Burgh smiles "I hope you can beat the gym leader there too, Elesa is much more... "Out going" than I am... Well goodbye!", he walks away, waving... Aspen runs up beside him "Go on ahead 1st, I'll catch up!". Leo smiles warmly "Alright, let's head to the next route!", they walk toward Route 4. Until they hear Brandi running up behind them... "Good job... (whew) Good fight... back there!" Leo laughs "Thanks! I wasn't sure I was gonna win that, but I somehow made it!". Brandi then asks "So you're really going to compete in the Celestial League... huh?", Matt explained excitedly "Yeah! Brother's going to win every gym! And beat the Champion!". Brandi smiles "Most people give up when they make a mistake... they know it's hard... And don't push themselves when they start losing. It's sensible too: You can seriously hurt yourself, and might not even be able to live a normal life if you go too far into it. But...", she looks at Leo "You seem like you going to go to the end... Even now, I can tell even though you look happy: something was bothering you before... but you beat it. I want to see if you could do it, amd truly beat the Celestial league". Leo's cut off before he can reply by Matthew "No! We can't have anymore joining us! Aspen was too many in the 1st pl...". He noticed Aspen skipping to them "We've been waiting forever! Where were you!?", Aspen smiles "I was just saying "goodbye" to Burgh! Heehee!", Matt yells "You disgusting... lady! He almost defeated Brother, and you flirted with him!?". Aspen smiles "I didn't have to flirt! It worked! And he had time to catch his flight too!". Matthew seethed as the other woman turns... "Sounds like ya'll have fun... when that guy isn't angry... so... could I?", Leo replies "Of course!", Matt shouts "BROTHER! You can't let her go! She'll be as bad as Aspen!". Leo replies as they walk toward the route "We're all adults, we'll control ourselves, and I need the support! The only 1 who helped back there WAS Asp!". Aspen tilted her head "Asp? You're giving me a nickname too?", Leo answers "Yeah, if you don't like it, I'll stop. But yeah, thanks to you I made it! (Your name's not long so you probably don't need 1 hahaha...)", she giggles "Alright! I accept! Now Matty needs to except his: Blue bear! And Brandi needs 1...". Brandi laughs "Maybe Steamy? Or... Spitfire? Nevermind, someone else's suppose to do it anyway!". They walk into the sandstorm as Leo assured Matt "Don't freak Brother, we'll see the Celestial league! I won't get distracted, and I won't my "hobby" mess up our vacation!". The friends use their clothes and parts to cover their faces as they walk on route 4...

To Be Continued...


	10. Another Friend?

NEW FREIND?

* * *

Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi walk through Desert Resort, the friends push against the hot sandstorm as they hear workers in the distance. Matt took off his jacket, as Aspen cheers "Whoah, you're much more thick than I assumed!". He leered "Yep, I work hard everyday! It takes a while but... I'm huge now!", Aspen eyes him "Hot! So you don't mind sharing that body, you worked on...". Matt interrupted "No! I know what you want! Stay away you evil monster!", Brandi laughs "It's a HUGE complement! I guess you wouldn't like any "Chocolate" either right?". Matt smiles "I'd love to..." he then shouts "Wait no NOT YOU! Brother... you've invited 2 pervs with us!", Leo laughs "Calm down! It's not like they'll hurt us! For now I'm sure all of us want to at least leave this desert 1st!". Matt sighed "Yeah, it's so hot, It makes me want to take off everything!", Aspen giggles "I won't play with that... But, I WILL tell you: this place won't stay like this!". Brandi adds "You guys must be really out of it! It's constantly shown on tv! This'll be a civilization in a few years from now, there'll be no desert between here and Nimbasa in a while!".

Meanwhile 3 plasma grunts were searching Relic Castle, 1 talks over their comminacator "We found the Black stone... and are returning to HQ", 1 of his comrades suddenly interrupts "Hey... look is that Brandi?", another grunt pulls out his binoculars "Yeah...". The 1st grunt looks too... "She hasn't killed that idiot?". The Plasma grunts watch the friends walk through the sandstorm "Aldith... Brandi reported, that "Leonard" dickwad, killed 1 of her squad members. She must be planning on murdering their little group!: That kind of revenge is why no one dares to retaliate against us!", the other grunt answered "I don't know... peons from other Regions normally don't belive in the cause like Unovians... That bitch never took Plasma seriously...", Aldith then adds "Yeah... she seems to be enjoying herself TOO much now: she deserted us...". Meanwhile Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi make it into Nimbasa! "Awesome! It was so hot back there" Leo laughs, Aspen replied "You guys didn't see it before, but, Nimbasa's so pretty during the night!", Matt stares at the buildings "Cool... but... Where do we find the gym at? Last time me and Brother only found a sign saying it was closed...", Brandi answers "I know where it is! C'mon!". They follow her to the Nimbasa gym! Then saw another sign. Leo yells "Damn it to hell! Fuck the fashion show! Fuck Nimbasa! Fuck this amusement park! And Fuck Elesa!" Matt freaked "Don't yell that! But I'm mad too! This happened last time!.", he sighed "I guess we train like last time...". Leo sighs "I'm tired of tournaments where we win shit... Let's just eat dinner, then come here tomorrow", Aspen then suggests "Wait... You have had a winning streak, but you should train for this, you're a Fly type,..". Leo smiles wrily "Alright, I guess I...", she finishes "...could battle Matt! He knows how to fight, and he's a Ice Type! He'll be perfect!". Leo looks worried "I don't know...", Matt leered "C'mon Brother! Ya wuss!". Leo sneers "Alright, it ain't going to that easy Brother!", they both found a alleyway for the fight! Brandi walks between them "I'll be the referee! Once 1 of you are unable to battle, the other wins, Obviously? Begin!", Leo flourished his wings as Matt grows his tail! Leo uses Fly! Matt countered with FocusBlast! Leo dodges on it's turbulance, the coldworker tried IcicleCrash! Leo counters with Charge, then ThunderBolt! He destroys the Move and electrocutes Matt! He suddenly rushes to him! "Brother! You OK?", Matt stands "I'm fine... Did the stalactites hit you?". Leo replies "I'm fine, luckily I stopped them before they got close...", Matt sighed "Good, I woulda freaked if 1 actually went through you...Thanks for holding back...". Aspen sighs "Ah... They're TOO close... nevermind then...", Brandi giggled "I guess the only way we'll train together, is if we fought Matt...". He turns "No! I don't hit girls! Even if they're disgusting like you 2!", Brandi sighed as Aspen laughs "Leo could train with us if we weren't friends... Apparently." All of their cells rung at the same time! "Career day's starting! If you're free, please come up!", Leo jumps "Ah, I forgot! We signed up for that, we didn't hafta look around!". Aspen laughs "It won't be like gym battles, but it'll be something!". Later the friends left to Big Stadium and Small Court, there they fought up and coming challengers and eachother in simple KO fights until... A referee walks to Leo "Hay! Leonard, you fight this boy!" he points to a sad looking teen in a Navy blue coat. The man then whispered "Becareful man, this freaks won every fight here in seconds!", Leo watched the crying boy staring at the floor... "Is he alright?". The referee explained "He's been crying before we got here... he's either upset about some shit, or has some kinda condition But it ain't stopping his winning. Becareful, you don't wanna be beaten by a crybaby too!". Leo leers as he thought "Awesome! I need to be able to beat him! If I can't be a undefeated fighter, how'll I win the Celestial League?", the referre backs up "Alright kids! This match will be against Leonard the pilot! and Cae! Begin!". Leo florishes his wings and uses Fly! Cae erects a Raichu tail, and uses Electroball! Leo dodges using it's turbulence, but is hit by ChargeBeam! Leo drops, then stands to see ThunderPunch! The pilot flung backward, then bounced off the floor using AerialAce! Cae whispers "Sorry... ...", then uses Thunder! Leo's struck before he can dodge! then fainted!? He hears the referee as he woke up "Leo's unable to fight, Cae's the winner!", he thought as he sees the referee and Cae leaving "He must've used a sleeperhit with that: I'm still fine, but that had the power of a choke hold... Though... a Electric Move SHOULDN'T of worked that easily..." Leo sighs then walks to him "Good job!", Cae replies "No... I hurt you like the others... I can't do it... any more... This is wrong...". Leo replies "But you're so strong! You really don't want to move forward? You...". Leo then hears a unfamiliar voice... "... Leonard?", Leo turns to see Elesa!?

Leo smiles excitedly "You're the Nimbasa gym leader!?", she smiles "Yes! You're brother here told me you wanted to challenge my gym". Leo laughs "Yeah I tried twice, but a fashion show was going on... How're we suppose to enter the league if we have to wait for the gym leader...", she laughs "I know! Sorry, you know we have other dreams too! Your brother here, told me about your troubles: Maybe we should look for "avatars" for when we're working!". Elesa then turns "The show's finished now, I'm accepting all challenges. C'mon!", Leo smiles as they follow Elesa "Thanks Brother! How'd you find her!?", Matt replied "I had to fight a little girl, so I left! Then I saw Elesa returning to her gym! I got excited and told her we were looking for her! After hearing about you, she came here!". Leo laughs "Awesome! Let's hurry!", the men follow Elesa to the Nimbasa gym...

To Be Continued...


	11. Nimbasa!

NIMBASA!

* * *

Leo and Matt follow Elesa into a amusement park, she talks on her cellphone as she leads them to the gym. Matt happens to hear familiar voices "Hi men!", "You already found Elesa?". He jumps and turns in fear to see Aspen and Brandi holding popcorn and prizes! "Noooo! What are you 2 doing here!?" he freaked, Aspen walks to them as she says "We already finished our fight, so we decided to wait here for you guys!", Brandi walks beside him "When we heard the fashion show was over, we kinda knew you guys would be over here in a while!". He glared as they walked in the gym "You're not suppose to be here! You could've just left!", Brandi laughs "Leo needs us all to cheer, right?". Leo turns "Yeah! I'm glad you guys are just in time! Brandi, Asp get ready! I'm going to beat this 1 easily!", Elesa turns "This way to the arena! You can see if I'm that "easy" when we're there!". They all climb into a roller coaster seat, and ride around the gym! The coaster takes them over many beautiful lights as they went to the destination, and stopped off at the arena! Elesa then says "Alright, Matt, girls, please make yourself comfortable!", Leo's friends sit in the soft stands as the fighters get ready. A referee comes between them "This is a fight against Gym Leader, Elesa and Leonard of Mistriaton! No help, drugs, weapons or cheating of any kind! The battle continues until either sides unable to fight! Begin!".

Elesa flourished Emolga wings and ears! Leo flourished Butterfree wings!? Aspen freaked "The fuck!? Is he alright?!", Brandi frowns "The 1st time, I assumed he was okay... But those are completely different from Fly Type wings! Bug Type will slow him down...", Matt shouts in horror "Noooo! We'll have to get Brother to a hospital after this!". Elesa smiles "I'm ready! But you look kinda worried?", Leo looks up at his wings... Then leers "I'm alright! I'm okay! If I can't win with these, how'll I win the Celestial League?", Elesa giggles "We'll see if you can even beat me!". Leo uses Fly! Elesa fires ThunderBolt! Leo uses it's turbulence to float, then dropkicked! She fires ElectroBall as he kicks, Leo spun and uses MegaKick! She counters with Hyperbeam! Leo flung away!? "Fuck! That's strong! I thought it would've divided!", the model replies "I'm like you: A Electric and Fly type, so I trained my other Typings more, to make up for the lack of 2 other elemental moves."she giggled " Ah... we're so much alike! That up close ElectroBall shoulda at least phazed you, but you took it like you're a Electric type too!". Leo stands "Ah, now that you mention it: we... are. I guess I'll have to use natural moves to fight!", he uses Fly! Elesa fires Swift, Leo somehow deflects it using CometPunch! Elesa then follows up with Constrict when he gets too close! Leonard flaps his wings as she crushes the man "Maybe we are perfectly matched: you could get away, but it feels like you're letting me crush you", she lets Leo go. he then turned and replies "Fine, I'll go full power!" and used Fly again. Elesa uses Fly, then Discharge! Leo's electrocuted as he tries to get close! Matt glared "He's moving too slow... Those wings are too delicate!", Aspen watched "I know what's wrong! If you look close, even before she used Constrict... Heehee, it's kinda funny!". Matt frowned "What? There's...", he notices how off balance Leo was! "BROTHER! You better not be thinking something pervy! If you screw up the fight because of this, you can't go to the Celestial League!", Leo lands "She's extremely cute, but it's not only that: I see her as my friend when she brought up how similar we are. But I can't let it stop me, I have to show Cae: when I see him again, that going forward will turn you to a champion! He was strong, but he's holding back his power. You can't let your softheart stop your dreams of winning the League!". Leo suddenly uses Fly, his Unfeazant wings flourish! Elesa blushes slightly "Dazzling, looks like you're ready to fight seriously! It's strange you can change wing Types, but you seem more comfortable, with them!" she uses HyperVoice! Leo drops, then rushes usimg MegaPunch! She uses Fly as he destroys the spot she stood! Then uses ElectroBall, he used Acrobatics, to dodge! She follows up with ChargeBeam! He uses Fly again, then follows with RollingKick! Elesa uses TailSlap! She fell from the Move, then uses Extreme Speed! Leo counters with Hurricane! She flies back, then fires 4 FocusBlasts! Leo uses AerialAce to dodge them then used Fly! Matt glares as he watched "Brother's trying to hit, but he needs a chance at a clean strike!", Aspen cheers "You can do it! She's nothing on Leo!". Matt adds "Y... yeah... Beat her...", the other models yell, cheering for Elesa too "C'mon!", "Destroy that creep!". Elesa fires ElectroBall! Leo's hit, he lands and suddenly uses Volt Tackle!? Elesa sneers then uses ElectroPunch! The explosion knocks out the gym's lights, then the city's electricity! ! It comes on in a few seconds... The models, Aspen, Matt and Brandi watch as the lights reveal Elesa fainted... as Leo stood back up... "Elesa's unable to battle, Leonard's the winner!". His friends cheer as he walks away with the on site paramedics!

Later... Leo walks from the infirmiry, "I'm okay already?", a paramedic explained as his staff leaves "We're obligated to check everyone, inspite of their condition during the fight. You were fighting while paralyzed. But you should be completely fine!". They leave as Leo stood up, "I need to get fresh air... Elesa looked too cute when she fainted...", he walks outside... then notices a young man with long green hair, wearing a black cap and white shirt and beige pants. "A gay? Is he...", The young man then notices Leo "Hello there... ", Leo replies "Leonard!", N walks slowly from the gym, gesturing for him to follow "Leonard, such a powerful yet beautiful name. I'm N: a lonely, wondering King! I was drawn to this area, because of your exciting battle with the gym leader! ". Leo follows him as he asks "Awesome! You're really a king? 1st I beat a gym, now I meet royalty!", N tilted his head "Hahahaha! It's not as "Awesome" as you think, but what I'm doing is...". He turns around smiling "Let's ride the Rendezvous Ferris Wheel, this is the 1st time I've gotten to ride!", Leo smiles nervously "I don't swing that way". N turns arond as he climbs on "Around in circles?", Leo sighs "Nevermind (snicker) I'll go". They ride as N then explained "As I was saying, I'm a king who, along with my subordinates, all work hard for a single goal...". Fireworks explode as they reach the top of the Ferris Wheel "Being the King of Plasama, isn't as exciting as it sounds.", Leo suddenly remembers watching Minami die! He seethes as he resist attacking him "YOU'RE THE KING OF PLASMA!?", N replies as he stares at the sky "Yes... Me and my subjects are trying to prolong evolution: We've contacted someone... A god, for lack of it's real identity. To help humans evolve further. If you look how far we've come with the Types we have: just imagine how much further we'd advance with Legendary evolutions.". Leo glares as the Ferris wheel slows "Legendary Type humans exists everywhere in our world, but it's incredibly rare for Legendary evolution. There's old records saying only pure people may obtain it, nomatter the age, race, size or sex... if they possess a pure heart, they can use these powers. That's why we've searched for pure subjects to release the hidden power of Truth or Ideals to our race. My subjects have been finding pure people, who fit god's discriptions. We then befriend them and then after obtaining permission, bring them to the god. If they're turned down, we compensate them for their time. And send them home... But I...". Leo gets interested as they exit the ferris wheel "I never got to see how our progress is going: I've been stuck in my castle for years, since they are unwilling to force their king to help them, and risk being hurt. But when I took the trip here, I snuck away from my guards to find a subject myself! Leonard...". He turns toward him "You seem pure: from only speaking with you. I can tell your heart's pure, you'd be perfect!", Leo smiles wrily "I... I'm...", N interrupts "You are, I cannot find what it's pure of... But I believe you can hold the legendary Truth... But I won't force anything, when we meet again, I'll anticipate your answer." N walks away "My friend, please make a decision, think about it... I beg you." The young man walks away waving. Leo watches "I thought he was just a king of some nation I haven't saw... But... If he's really King of Plasma... they must keep him out of what they're really doing the civilians... I... have to tell...". His friends suddenly ran up to him "Brother! You're alright?" Matt shouts, Aspen giggles "I told ya he's okay! We were buying souveniers while we waited!", Elesa walks up "Ah! Your up! You got away before I could award you!", she gave him the Bolt badge! Leo cheers "Awesome! I got the Bolt Badge!". He then smiles "I can't wait to get the next !", Elesa giggles "I hope you don't get distracted again!" Leo laughs "I can do this! I just gotta calm down some..." Elesa smiles "That's alright, when you do win the Celestial league come back here to celebrate! Or maybe you wanna just fuck Nimbasa and the gym? You can fuck me then too..." she winks. Leo remembers what he said "Wait! I didn't mean it! I was angry...", she laughs "It's alright, I was warned before hand that you might be dangerous, but I was pleasantly surprised! Don't freak out so easily, you'll be able to accomplish your goal easier!". Leo smiles "Thanks! I'm sorry...", "Brother! I told you not to say that! You coulda been arrested back then!" Matt warned him as they left the amusement park. They then go to the drawbridge as Leo thought "Fuck... I keep seeing Minami... Now that I know what suppose to happen, I... I can't stand those idiots, they're twisting N's good intention... But I don't want to lose my integrity... and kill another because of anger...". They arrive that late at night in Driftviel...

To Be Continued...


	12. Their Secret Backstory

THEIR SECRET BACKSTORY

* * *

Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi look around Driftveil city... "This place at least looks exciting at night: you can't see how boring it is now..." Leo laughs, Matt answers "No it doesn't, this place still sucks!". They laugh as Brandi asks "I thought you lived here? You're wearing the coldworker clothes, you don't like your hometown?", Matt answered "I HAVTA work at the coldstorage! I hate it!". Aspen giggles "I hate we had to walk here!", Leo replies "Shit... we never thought to get a car... but for now: Sleep's more important!". Matt looks surprised "Brother cares about his health now!?", Leo laughs at him as they later find a hotel and get rooms...

The next morning, Leo, Aspen and Brandi sit at a restaurant, by the hotel. They talk as Matt sleepily wandered to the table "So that's why..." Brandi finished saying, until she notices him "Look who's finally woke up!". Aspen giggles "Matty! We had to ordered breakfast for you!", Matt sat down "... Thanks... If I didn't remember Brother's fight today... I woulda slept in...". Leo exclaims "Awesome, it's gonna be worth it!" he then asks "Brother... do you have any friends you wanna see while we're here?". Matt woke up completely!? "Noooo! I hate all of the coldworkers! I have few friends outta the workplace, but I don't wanna see my coworkers ever again!", a coldworker happens to walk up, wearing the same uniform as Matt except with a yellow hardhat. The man removes his scarf "Hey, Matt! I see ya came back from vacay!", Matt hides his head "No, Brother's just only here for the Quake Badge!", the coldworker looks up at the girls "Oh, I see you and ya friend havin' some fun!". Matt jumped "It's NOT like that, Darwin!", the man looks happy "Hell yeah! That means she's available?!". Darwin leers at Aspen! "Hey, how'd you like to come to my place after work?", Aspen leans on the table "Yeah!", Brandi snatches her down "My friend, ISN'T your plaything!". Darwin yells "C'mon, she agreed! Listen girl, I wanna show ya to the guys first, before...", Aspen stood up "There's more of you?!". Brandi snatches her back down "Stop it! You DON'T wanna be with guys like that!" Aspen replied "But it's a buncha men as buffed as Matt! And I've been ready for hours!", Darwin laughed "Heheheheh!", Matt turns "Hey! Stop it! She doesn't know how nasty you all are!", Aspen giggled "I want them to be! (...No 1's getting it!)", Darwin ignores her "Listen that bitch said she'll come with me! Damn... hey "True Blue", you... pilot?". He tilted Leo's cap as he yells "You agree with me right? Lemme have ya bitch!", Leo seeths... then replies "You can't, she's going to the gym later". Aspen leans backward "Ah yeah... I forgot, we won't be here long enough, for EVERY coldworker...", Darwin shouted "THE FUCK!? Forget this, C'mon you...". Matt interrupted "Alright DARWIN, LET'S FIGHT!", he leers "The fuck? You gonna regret that!", Leo turns "Do ya need help?". Matt leers "I got it! Remember: I didn't wanna be a Ice Type, so unlike the others here, I'm super effective against them!", he shouts "Girls, get Brother away from here! I don't want him to get hurt in the crossfire before his gym battle!". They leave the area... Leo watches Matt as they leave, he keeps turning every so often, until Aspen laughs "He'll be alright!", Brandi adds "He's the only person coldworker specializing in Fight Moves, he'll be fine!". Leo watches Matt use AuraSphere, as Darwin countered with IcicleCrash! The AuraSphere breaks the attack, and hits the worker! Matt then follows with FocusPunch! Leo glares "...". They arrive at a outdoor market later, Leo holds his face as they walk under a huge tent... Asp giggles "It's okay! He's man too, he can handle himself!", Brandi adds "Let's at very least enjoy ourselves, remember, he wants you in top condition before the fight!". Leo sighs "Alright... I'll try to...", Aspen suddenly yells "Hey, look! They have "Fighter's health" herbs! Bet it taste's like dead animals even with the strawberry flavoring!". Leo laughs "I used to take that kinda stuff! Hahaha!", Aspen giggles "Seriously!? How come THIS is the only thing that's "healthy" for you?", Brandi then yells "Guys, look! We could use these!". Leo and Aspen walk to her, "Incenses! Supposedly, they'll help specific Types in a battle.", Leo stares excited "I could use 1 of these, we could bring it to the gym!", he then thought and said "This might be considered a "weapon"...". Matt rushed to them "Hey... I... beat him...", Leo sighs, relieved "Awesome! You're alright?", Matt laughed "Yeah, I was just scaring the other guys away too! It took too long!". Aspen giggles "You didn't have to that!", Leo laughs "If you're really alright, let's go to the gym!" Brandi explains "We were just looking, killing time until you came! ". Matt answered with a excited look "Since you were, you havta see this 1st!", he gestured for them to follow him! They later arrive at a small card store? "This is the only fun thing I buy with my paycheck!" Matt runs to the counter and gets a deck of cards! Leo looks at them "? Celestial Moveset?", Matt answered "Yeah! There's name's for every move! But people normally don't use them!", Leo laughs "Awesome! Like when a hero calls out their move! They discriptions for EVERYONE too?! The shit!". Brandi explained "I'm assuming their based on moves the "monsters" did in the past, the moves we use resemble what they did, along with our extra limbs from using them", Aspen giggles "I only saw trainers using names On tv, fighters who hire them subconsciously yell their moves too!". Matt stares excitedly at one card "These are so cool... Oh... wait!", he then turns "Brother, let's go to the doctor 1st, then the gym!". Leo sighed "Alright...", he looks at a card as they walk outside "SheerCold..."The target is attacked with a blast of absolute-zero cold. The target instantly faints if it hits."", Matt reads one too... "Petal... Dance... "The user attacks the target by scattering petals for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused.". Aspen remembers the discription "I remember doing that! That's what it is!", Matt reads another "Hi Jump Kick..."The target is attacked with a knee kick from a jump. If it misses, the user is hurt instead." Dang... that'll suck". Leo reads another card "Bolt Strike"The user charges its target, surrounding itself with a great amount of electricity. It may leave the target with paralysis." Awesome!". Aspen and Brandi giggled at them "They're like children!", "They're really concerned for the other also, it's kinda cute!".

Later in the Celestial Center, nurse Joy talks as she finished the checkup "You seem fine!", Leo replies "I'm fine physically...". She then says "Yeah... the only real problem, is...", Leo stands as she gestured for him to come with her "The different wings... it may be from a deep emotional problem. You should talk to a psychiatrist before you battle...", Leo replies "I will, thanks!", she bows "Your welcome, come again!". He walks into the waiting room "Brother, did she find out what's wrong?" Matt asked as he ran to him. Leo walks to the exit "She said I need to relax, I'll take it slower after this Gym Leader...". Brandi speaks as they all leave "You can't slow down, can you? Heeeheeha!", Matt runs beside him "Brother, becareful! Don't ignore Nurse Joy's instructions!". Leo chuckles "Don't worry Brother, I'm gonna be able to do it easy!", The girls smile at them. Brandi then asks "Wait... you guys, I'm curious: You call eachother "Brother" but you look different: Leo has Black hair, but when Matt took of his scarf, he had a very dark red color, you both have different colored eyes too, Leo's Dark brown, and your's Green! Plus Leo your mixed, while Matt's Tan? Are you adoptive brothers?", Aspen wanders as Brandi finished. Leo and Matt smile! "We're not brothers, we're friends!", "Yeah, Leo's the closest thing I have to a real brother! And he's better than my friends here!". Leo adds "And Matt's nicer than my biological brothers! And he doesn't mind the shit I pull too!", Matt laughed "It's not as bad as what my coworker's do, that's why when we met 2 years ago in Mistriaton: We became best friends!". Leo adds "We call eachother "Brother" since we're both the family we wanted!", Brandi smiles "Oh...". Aspen blushes slightly "That's so cute!", Matt yells "Hey don't make fun of us!". Leo replies "Don't get mad at Asp, It's our fault for being goofs!", they walk into the Driftveil gym! Then go down the elevator... They get out underground, "Is this the arena..." Leo says as he stares at the workers... Aspen giggles The battle'll be here?". A worker notices them "Boss... I think you have visitors!", Clay turns "What do ya kids want? Work? Or ya here fer a battle?". Leo sneered "I'm here to beat the Driftveil gym!", Clay threw his pickaxe in the ground "Everybody, clear outta here!", the miners and Leo's friend's stay on the side of the arena!. "A'ight, hurry up, I don't have time ta waste on peons.". Leo leers "I love this, you're ready to fight anytime! I'll give everything into this fight!", Clay glared "Better dig down deep!". The referree walks between them...

To Be Continued...


	13. Driftveil

DRIFTVEIL

* * *

Leo stares at Clay as the referee says "Both sides must fight, until either's unable to battle. No drugs, weapons, help ect. for either: Begin!", Clay grew Excadrill drill over his hands and on his head! And a Excadrill nose with white fur growing from it turning black until it reaches his neck! Leo flourishes Emolga wings!? Matt freaked "What?! Brother grew the same wings Elesa did!? I thought he was alright!?", Clay glared "A'ight... c'mon kid!".

Leo rushes to him, then used Fly dodging Clay's DrillRun! "You a Fly Type huh? Thought you were prissy Electric Type...", he uses SmackDown! Leo tries to dodge, but loses altitude with the Emolga wings! He's knocked down! Leo glared "Fuck, I can't keep up higher than him with these... Electric Moves won't help either...", he uses FocusBlast! Clay fires DrillRun through the it, then uses Autotomize! Leo dodges the DrillRun, then uses Fly again! Clay speeds behind the man, then uses SmackDown again! Leo's hit before he can turn! He tries to bounce back, but is hit by Clay's Rollout! Aspen looks upset "He can't move nearly as fast as he did before...", Matt adds "Nurse Joy didn't help at all... Shoot... Brother's getting beaten too fast!". Brandi frowned "Damn it... He can't run or fight him...", Aspen then cheers "C'mon Leo! If ya can't get over this, ya can't beat tha Celestial League!". Leo thought as Clay repeatedly fires Smackdown! "Fucking shit... I can't move, I need to forget about "that", but the fact that I killed 1 of N's subjects... Meanwhile he... really thinks they're helping people... I can't get over Minami dying for THAT... Once I beat this gym... I...", he lands, then rushes to Clay! The gym leader glared as he used Fissure! Leo flew then was suddenly hit by StoneEdge! He falls as Clay follows up with Fissure once More! Leo uses Hurricane, and glides off the wind! Clay rolled his eyes then uses Thousand Arrows! Leo's hit again, as Clay finishes with DrillRun! He fires a drill off every limb! Leo's hit INCREDIBLY hard! He holds it back using Discharge, then tries to walk to him! Clay uses Autotomize, then charged behind him, Leo turns as Clay fired ThousandArrows through the challengers limbs! Leo faints, as the arrows stuck from his limp body!? Clay scoffs as the referee watches him revert... "Leonard's unable to battle, Clay's the winner!", Clay glares "Freaking peon, act like ya know how ta battle, before wastin' my time... Goddamed fucking brat...". He picks up his pickaxe and starts back working as if nothing happened... his workers did too...

The paramedics took Leo to a Celestial center, as his friends followed him... It took longer for him to heal than before, Matt, Asp and Brandi slightly freak as they find out: Leo was to be left in the ER room for the rest of that day!

To Be Continued...


	14. Dear Good Friends

DEAR GOOD FRIENDS

* * *

Leo woke up in a hospital bed... He gets up, puts on his uniform, and leaves as he thought "I couldn't stop thinking of her, and Plasma... If they didn't betray N, Minami, no one... wouldn't of...", he looks at a Nurse Joy passing by, she turns as she notices him "Ah, your ...Mr Flyte, right? You already clear to leave! But it looks like you already knew, please becareful!". He smiles "I'll try, Thanks.", she bows and leaves. Leo went to the waiting room... "They left... either they're mad I fucked up... or they know I need time alone... I hope I don't see them right away... Right now I can't even look at them..."...

Meanwhile in a outdoor market, Matt, Aspen and Brandi shop for breakfast. Aspen sighed "He might've woke up by now, shouldn't we go back and see if he's alright?". Matt answered "Brother's really hard on himself for messing up, if we go now, it'll be worse. Let's wait until he feels like talking...", meanwhile Leo walks to the drawbridge. He stares at the sky, ducks fly overhead as he thinks "I wish I could concentrate, but the fact this happened... I feel so pissed off, and upset... I can't imagine trying to even speak now... Monsters existed before now, they mercilessly attacked for their own desires and wants, we're not too different even now. The Celestial league is only fighting, but is soften up so we can't mistakenly kill someone... It's... exactly like then... I still want to be a champion, but I... don't want to lose my mind, and hurt someone who's testing my strength.. I'll be exactly like Plasma if...". Leo turns back into Driftveil "Shit... I can't think calmly... It's so embarrassing I lost! If I could forget my... friend... I...", he suddenly hears Matt "Brother!?". Leo looks up to see his friends coming to him "Hey! ...You're shopping for breakfast?" he asks looking at the grocery bags. Aspen smiles "We're trying other stuff, since we're still here! Plus, Brandi said we should stretch the money!", Brandi adds "Yeah, I hope you guys weren't only eating fastfood up until now!". Leo laughs "We were running around fast, we only had hotel stuff and restaurant food...", Matt adds "We had too! Brother runs around so much!", Brandi sighs "That might be the reason he sprouts the wrong stuff: you guys eat like obese retards. At least try to find something healthy if you're going to travel!". Leo laughs "You're right! I always force myself to do everything! I'm not even sure while I'm still OK now...", Aspen giggled "It's because we walk everywhere! We REALLY should buy a car at some point!". Matt butts in "We don't need to get bills! We're all on vacation! Instead let's go and buy more cards as long as we're here!". The friends ate breakfast, then played around until... evening... They walk back to a Driftveil hotel, "The heck?!" Matt asks, Aspen replied "What... the fact we didn't do anything today? Heehee, we only ate and went souvenir hunting!". Leo smiles "Time passes fast when your having fun, alot of stuff happened too", Asp and Matt laughed! Brandi then asks "More importantly, are you ready to fight Clay again?", Leo replies "Yeah! I won't give up after this, I'm going to try right now!", Matt butts in "I'm so sleepy... Can't we wait? I wanna watch, but I...", Aspen giggles as he stretches "You're right, why don't we get a room together? I'll "wake you" in case you sleep in tomorrow too!". The coldworker, thought... then realized what she asked! "Ewww! No! Stay away! You're not messing with my body! Go and talk to the other workers if you're that desperate!". He stomps to his hotel room, Brandi laughs "He's such a obnoxious brat, he could at least politely say no!", Aspen laughs "I know! Too bad I chase the scaredy cats...", Brandi laughs as she walks to her room "Good night, and good luck!". Leo and Asp smile "Goodnight!", Leo then sighs "Ah... good night...". Asp looks at Leo as he slowly walks to the stairs, "Leo... Something's wrong? You always seem upbeat, even after this... is there something else bothering you?", Leo turns "I wanna fuck... It's a little unfair you ignored that I want to, and ask Matt so much,I am attracted to you as much as the others, I won't go too far, but at very least we'll both stop wondering, right?". Aspen stares... hours later Leo and Aspen lie in bed, she snuggles up to Leonard as she says "It's so big... Matt's thick, but your dick... Why can't we go all the way?", Leo replies "I don't wanna go too far... It's as if something's stopping me, Fennel asked too, but... I can't explain whats stopping it..". Aspen sits on him, "You didn't do her either? You must be waiting for a special someone...", she smiles "I wanted a special someone too... it would be nice to have kids... But back in highschool... I had trouble even making friends. I thought I wouldn't of been able to have any family, so... I had sex with everyone. It was easy to make friends then, and I started to become more confident...". Leo smiles "You don't have to have sex to make friends, you kind enough being yourself: You helped cheer for me, you're spending YOUR money on our trip, the fact that you support us like we were friends for years, shows how nice you are!". Aspen smiles "Thanks! I guess... I could've made friends if I been myself...", Leo smiles "Yeah you might be way too trusting... but your very kind", she giggles as she snuggles to him again "Thanks... I love having sex now though... I wish he'd want it too... At very least I know, you're the only male friends I have, that love me for me...", she starts falling asleep "For the 1st time... even... without... I'm satisfied...".

The next morning, Matt and Brandi talk as they walk towards the dining area... until they see Leo and Asp just now getting up? "Brother! What happened, you couldn't sleep?", "Hey... wait... you 2, your both getting up at the same time?". Leo turns around "We couldn't get to sleep easy...", Aspen smiles, "Yeah! We were kinda... nervous about the battle!". Matt stated "Don't worry, this'll be the last time we see Clay! Right Brother!? I'm so excited!", Leo replies "Yeah! Bring it!". Brandi giggled "I'm glad you guys are ready! But don't forget to eat and clean up 1st... Then we go, you don't wanna get tired in the middle of the battle!", the friends get prepared then walk to the gym! Leo excitedly smiles as Matt stared at him and Aspen... "You guys... are acting different, you haven't said much since this morning.", Leo replies "We're nervous! This leader's the 1st who's resistant to my Typing!", Aspen giggles "I tried to keep it secret, but I don't want him to freak later on... Me and Leo had sex!". Brandi smiles "I knew it!", Matt freaked "WHAT!? BROTHER! YOU CAN'T BEFORE A FIGHT! Like in sports!". Leo smiles "Don't worry, we didn't go too far.", Matt replied "You can't just do that! I'm glad she's not pregnant... right?". Brandi laughs "She's not! They just needed to forget everything for a minute," he then turns toward Leo "So when's the wedding?!". Leo laughs "We didn't go too far, plus we both made it clear... we're friends!", Matt shouted "BROTHER! You saw her... (naked) and you...". They walk in the gym, he gets quiet as there workers in the lobbey now... They rode the elevator down into the arena, then came into the tunnel.. Leo then walks to Clay "Clay, I'm ready to fight now! I'll win this time!", Clay threw his pickaxe in the dirt "A'ight, but no 1's ready to fight in just 1 day of training, ya better not be waistin' my time, brat!". Leo takes a fighting stance as he says "II WILL win! I'm not going to lose, ever again!" his friends stand on the sides, Clay takes a fighting stance too as he warned "Yer better, if ya waste my time again, I'm bannin' you from my gym until you do real trainin'". The workers get on the sides too, as the referee comes once more...

To Be Continued...


	15. Driftveil!

DRIFTVEIL

* * *

Leo and Clay prepare to fight as his friends and Clay's workers watch. The referee states again "This is a battle between Clay and Leonard, both sides must continue until either's unable to battle, no weapons, drugs help or cheating. Begin!". Clay grew his Excadrill, drill limbs, and fur covering his body! Leo sprouted his giant wings!

Then used Fly! Clay counters with StoneEdge! Leo used ThunderBolt! It destroys the stones as Leo kicks the Gym Leader! Clay uses ThousandArrows! Leo flaps his wings very quickly, to dodge, then used Hurricane to counter! Clay uses Smackdown! Leo counters with Gust! Rocks flung randomly around the arena, Leo then uses Fly once more! Clay prepares to use Rollout! Aspen looks excited "Leo's doing alot better! Look how fast he pulled of Hurricane, twice in a row!", Matt replied as he watches Leo use Gust to deflect StoneEdge then ThousandArrows again! "Brother's using Gust! When I read the cards, they said Hurricane could cause confusion: He used it too many times to not've caused that, he must've switched out to Gust after the 1st Move...", Aspen watched in awe "He's only using Gust?! It's as powerful as Hurricane!". Matt adds "He's also ALOT stronger: he's using Fly Moves to deflect things Fly Types are weak to... easily!", Brandi laughs "I didn't say nothin' before but... It looks like he really DID need sex to fight!". Matt shouted "Brother doesn't need smut to win! He must've shook off whatever was bothering him before!", he turns from Brandi, scowling! Aspen then giggles "He needed sex! Then... he still only started messing up in Castelia...". Matt grimaces "Back in Castelia... It couldn't be Plasma: he beat them before in no time! What else coulda bothered him just then?", Brandi frowns as the friends continue to watch. Leo uses Fly, Clay uses DrillRun, then follows with RollOut! Leo uses RollingKick as Clay hits! The explosion cracks the floor, Clay lands and uses RockSlide! Leo used ThunderBolt, crunching the boulders in his path! Then used ForcePalm! Clay used ThousandArrows as Leo gets too close to dodge! The man destroys the arrows directly in front of him, hitting Clay INCREDIBLY hard! Then follows up with DynamicPunch! Clay ragdolled back then stood up to see Leo using Fly! The gym leader used SandStorm, his ability activates! SandRush lets the Miner King move quickly, firing RockBlast and SmackDown repeatedly! Leo dodges the Moves as he tries to find Clay! Then uses Hurricane! Clay's confused as he's thrown behind Leo, the man finally finds him and used Fly! Clay snaps out of it, and used RockSmash! Leo flung back as Clay follows up with ThousandArrows! Leo's hit! Clay glares as he prepares to use TectonicRage! "What the hell... That brat could easily dodge that! He's done it befer... I had better do this real quick befo' he tries somethin' fancy...", he bursts out the ground! And lands a direct hit! Leo flung away, and bounced back with Fly! Clay tries to stop him using RockBlast! Leo forces himself to ignore his pain and follows up with Revenge! He dropkicks Clay, making the arena breaks VIOLENTLY! Gems suddenly burst from the floor, and spill from the walls and ceiling! The dust clears revealing Clay, fainting... and Leo on his feet, wobbling... The referee then said "Clay is unable to battle! Leonard is the winner!". Paramedics and workers take both of the fighters away...

Later Leo leaves a room in the Celestial Center, he sees his friends outside waiting excitedly! "I did it?!" he thought, Matt runs to him "You beat him Brother! It's so cool that you know Revenge too!". Aspen giggles "I'm happy too, he know alot of moves, Matty!", Matt shouted "Shut up! Ya can't hit on me now! You should be thinking of how to make you and Brother honest people!", Brandi laughs "Leo's trying to win the league! If they marry, he'll become uninterested in the league with Mrs Sex maniac here!". Clay walks outside "There ya brats are, I've been lookin' fer ya all over...", he hands Leo the Quake Badge! "Ya deserve it, afta provin' me wrong 'bout ya trainin' I thought ya were just some mo' large brats!". Leo smiles excitedly "Awesome! I got the Quake Badge!", he then stares... "I... only have 3 more...", Clay laughs "Hahaha, yer don't hafta worry 'bout it! Yer got serious skill boy! I didn't like that bull yer pulled at tha end, but that's all part a battlin'!". Leo smiles "Thanks! I was kinda worried about using Revenge out of nowhere though..", Clay laughed once more "Don't ya fret 'bout that! Thanks to that knock, yer done made what woulda been 6 more days a minin' happen in a moment! Don't worry 'bout me neither: Us fighters are used havin' tha shit knocked outta us, right?! Now ya brats becareful headin' to Mistraiton, yer here?!". Leo smiles warmly "We will!", Matt jumped "Yes, Mr Clay!", Aspen smiles "I hope you make money offa what we help you get!", Brandi laughs "She didn't mean it!". Clay laughed as he walks away "Don't worry none, 'verybody'll benefit later... And Matt, I 'spect yer to work twice as hard when ya comeback!", Leo sighs "After this... I now know my boss's better to work for... even though I never see her...". Matt replied as they walk "Clay's really tough, especially if he thinks you're slacking off... I kinda hope we stretch the vacation further, even after the league...", they travel Route 6 as Leo thought "Fuck... we're almost there... The reason I couldn't work, the reasons why I left... I knew this would happen... but I thought I'd be able to handle her death now... I still feel pain... It's just like the 1st time, the memory's still fresh... Dammit... please let me forget, only until I get the badge...". The friends excitedly talk, as they head to Mistriaton as Leo quietly tries to get over the sad event

To Be Continued...


	16. Plasma Fight

PLASAMA FIGHT

* * *

Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi walk along the route, enjoying the nature and talking as they feel the warm sun shining down. Leo attempts to hide his uneasiness, until he notices where they arriving...

The friends notice a BIG, muscular Plasma soldier standing next to the research lab, scientist are strewn on the ground... 1 still stands as the Plasma soldier asked "You see what'll happen... Now, please come with us.", the scientist answers "I... I...". Leo glares "Plasma!", Matt shouted "Let's go!", Aspen warns them before they walk up to him... "He's much bigger looking than the normal grunts...". Brandi grows Magmortar Arms, and flames covering her legs, breasts and head! "Let's hurry and kill 'em!". Leo grows his wings, when the grunt noticed them... "Fuckers... Now I hafta kill them too, since they saw! It's your fault stupid bitch! I thought you...", Matt shouted "Watch what you're saying!" he grows his Sealeo tail and skin! Aspen grows Liligant leaves over her hips and arms, and a Liligant flower on her head! "Yeah! We fought you Plasmas before!". The soldier laughed "You fucks beat peons? I'm a much higher rank than them, even for a soldier, I'm strong! Listen to the name of your killer... I: Nicholson, the highest ranking soldier in our majesty's Plasma's army: will send you straight to hell!", he grows Sawk skin. "The pissants, the police, you and the gym leaders fought, are shit!" He fires FocusBlast! Leo and Matt dodge, using Fly, and QuickAttack! Aspen runs behind them as Brandi caught the Move! Leo tries to kick him, Nich uses BulkUp then grabs his leg and uses StormThrow! Matt attempts to use IcicleCrash, but is hit with FocusPunch! Matt tries to ignore bruise, then countered using ForcePalm! Nich uses SuperPower! Critically damaging the coldworker! Nicholas leered "You stupid shit, you really think halfassed Fight Moves will work?! I'm not a cross shitter like you: When I prayed: I prayed for pure Fighting power! My natural Fighting Moves increased dramatically and now I'm stronger than every other fuck like you, brat!", he uses Stomp! But is stopped by Aspen holding his leg with VineWhip, while she prepares to use LeafBlade! Nicholas sneered using Coil then followed with CircleToss, flinging Aspen away, a Flamethrower suddenly came from behind the woman!? Ned uses AuraSphere to blow away some of the flames, revealing Brandi! She fires FireSpin after, he tried to dodge, but is sliced by LeafBlade! He turns reflexively to see Leo and Matt getting up from their injuries, as Aspen leers at him! The attack engulfed the man! But is suddenly blown away with AuraSphere!? He QUICKLY spun around and used MegaPunch! They dodge, Leo uses Fly again, as Matt used AuraSphere! Ned used Howl then SuperPower to knock Matt off balance before he finished, then uses BulkUp! He uses Howl once more, then fires AcidSpray! Leo's hit, his wings burn off as Aspen uses SolarBeam! Nicholas let's it hit as he uses Coil, then GunkShot! She dodges, but is stopped as he used QuickAttack to stop Aspen's route, then prepared to use Toxic! Matt stood up and attempted SheerCold, the Plasma soldier hears him coming, uses Bulk Up and Nasty Plot! He turns as Matt got too close, and used FocusPunch! Matt ragdolled away, as Aspen stares in terror then tried to use LeechSeed! He feels the seeds, then used BanefulBunker. Then turned toward her and fired VenoShock! It's blocked by FireSpin! Ned uses Coil then QuickAttack to dodge the Move, then hit Brandi HARD with FocusPunch! Aspen freaked then snapped out of it, and used PetalBlizzard! Ned's blinded by the amount of petals, but uses AcidSpray to clear a path to her, and used BulkUp! Then ran to her and used SludgeWave! Leo finally uses WingAttack! Knocking him back, Nich uses NastyPlot and follows up with DynamicPunch! Leo uses Hurricane, confusing Ned before he could swing! He's then hit with AerialAce! Aspen stood out of the sludge and follows up with PetalBlizzard! Matt sees the Plasma off balance then uses FocusBlast! Nich flings away as Brandi tried Inferno! The attack exploded upon hitting him, destroying part of the forest surrounding the battleground!

Brandi glared "Don't relax yet... It takes more than that to stop a Plasma Soldier", Aspen smiles "There's 4 of us, against him! That had to KO...". Nich suddenly leaps out of the fire! "You stupid fuckers! You think you can actually beat me!?", he suddenly fires a GIANT HyperBeam! It peeled up the ground as it barrels down at the friends!

To Be Continued...


	17. Demon Fight

DEMONS FIGHT

* * *

Nich yelled as HyperBeam flew towards the friends, almost all dodge, while Leo uses MegaPunch! The beam imploded, blinding everyone, as Matt charges behind the soldier and tried IcicleCrash! Nich turns to use PoisonFang! Aspen uses VineWhip to stop him, as Brandi uses Incinerate to block his Toxic! Nich then uses Rage! And flung them away, despite the attacks! Leo tries Megapunch once more! Nelson hears him, then spun... and fell!?

The friends stare in surprise... Aspen looks terrified "Is... he? He just fell over...", Matt swallowed "No...". The surviving scientist, uses Psychic on the body... "He... he's dead...". Aspen eyes start to tear up... "We killed him?! We were just...", the scientist walks to her dead friends... "Don't be scared... Not only did you avenge William and Ron... my... dear friends... You didn't cause his death: After using that many buffs, he used Rage... His heart couldn't take how tensed he made his body... We can grow monsterous parts... but we're still just human...", she stood up "I'm Maria, thank you for saving me...". Aspen replies "Y... you're welcome...", Matt tried to assure her "Don't freak... She said... we...", Maria interrupts "It doesn't matter... All of plasma's wanted dead or alive by the police force, once they get here... You'll be excused...", Brandi smiles "It's okay... I know you scared now, but it's that freak's fault for killing innocent people! You shouldn't feel bad that he died while trying to hurt us... We didn't do it anyway... Seriously he was REALLY strong, right Leo? Leo?". Everyone turns around as Leo stared at the body, he finally says "Guys... I... I... I'm a killer...", Aspen smiles wrily "... don't blame yourself... We didn't...". Leo interrupts "Back in Castelia... When we fought off Plasma from that old man... I... I... used Skydrop on a grunt... But he tried to attack while I was flying over the ocean... so I... used MegaPunch... He fainted in the water, he was... a Ground Type... so he sunk...", Matt freaked "Do... don't wo... ry... He could... of... swam back later!". Brandi adds "Why didn't you get him?", Leo replies "I can't swim... if screwed up... I'd sunk down with him... I... I... couldn't...", she sighs "He sunk fast, but if he was unconcious: he should've floated on the water 1st, if he couldn't hold his form. Don't worry about that, you were fighting like us: with the intention to help, right?". Leo agrees by smiling warmly... After the paramedics and police arrived, the friends head off through Chargestone Cave. Aspen looks at the blue lights glowing around them, then says "Hopefully Maria's alright... I'd hate if any of my other friends or you guys got hurt...", Matt smiled "We'll be fine! I... hope we don't actually lynch anyone after this...". Aspen smiles "We'll know when to stop... Right? Leo, looks like we're strong enough already, heehee...". Everyone notices Leo being strangely quiet... Brandi suddenly says loudly "Leo!", he snaps out of it as she finishes "Stop worrying, you fought to help someone, instead of for something wrong! Even if you indirectly caused it, he died because of Plasma's choice...". Leo smiles "...Alright, thanks... I... can't fight if I'm too afraid of myself...", everyone continues outside, unknowing that Leo was still thinking of Minami's death... The friends arrive in Mistralton City! They see many pilots working, near the huge airport, reminding them of Castelia city's bustling streets and buildings! Leo smiles excitedly "Time to beat the Mistralton gym!", Matt asks "Are you sure? We just got outta a huge fight!", Aspen adds "Besides, I'm kinda tired... We should rest 1st!". Matt explained "That fight wasn't like others: That guy was able to beat all of us! If just 1 was there, we coulda been killed! Besides isn't there anyone you wanted to see again?". Leo sighs "They're working... no... Plus I didn't get many friends here... only you and...", Matt looks over Leo "Richard?!", Leo turns too. Richard runs up to them "Hey! Leo, Matthew! Ya'll back again?!", he looks at Aspen and Brandi "And made some "friends", Come on, the family's wanted to see ya guys again!". The friends go to the Move Family's house, Matt charged in and ran to the Reminder Girl! "I'm back! Now I got cards from everywhere! You'll havto give me your rare Fight cards!", she smirks "We'll see Matty!", Leo looks with them as they read some cards ""Dynamic Punch..."The user punches the target with full, concentrated power. It confuses the target if it hits.", ""Bulldoze"The user stomps down on the ground and attacks everything in the area. Hit Pokémon's Speed stat is reduced.",""CottonSpore"The user releases cotton-like spores that cling to the target, harshly reducing its Speed stat.". Richard walks behind Leo, "Leo, your friends told me you been beating the Celestial Gyms!", Leo turns "Yeah! I'm entering the league", Richard leered "So that's why you left after the funeral!", Matt turns a little "Funeral?", Richard continued "I was worried about you 2 since you left, but now that I know you guys fight, I can relax some... Seriously: Gym leaders, police and fighters have gave up! I'm glad you guys can defend yall self!". Leo gave a small smile as Richard then whispered loud "We coulda used ya here man, there's a younger pilot that's taking advantage of Mrs Jefferson! We tried to tell 'em to go, but everything's he's doing is "legal"! He's been taking her paychecks everytime he visits, we kinda need someone who can fight in case that guy actually can back up his threats...", Mrs Jefferson suddenly comes in "! Leo, Matthew... you're back...", Matt turns "Hi Mrs Jefferson!", she smiles warmly "And who are these young ladies?". Asp replies "I'm Aspen," the explasma grunt adds "I'm Brandi! Glad to meet you!". Mrs Jefferson answers "Glad to meet you too, I'm sorry to be so direct: but Leo, may I see you for a moment?", Leo mutters as he stood "Shit...". Richard smiles "Maybe she wantsa talk about the funeral...", Matt stands "Wait... I didn't mean to eavesdrop... but you mentioned it twice, what happened?", the pilot replied "Oh... Leo must've forgot to tell ya... From what I heard: Mrs Jefferson called Leo, because Minami didn't come home after school... when he went to look for her, he found her being murdered... They were kinda close...". Aspen looks surprised... as Matt thought aloud "That's why Brother called...", Brandi glares... Meanwhile in Mrs Jefferson's home, she talk to Leo as they sat in her living room "How was your trip...", Leo replies "Alright... I... was able to beat ever leader so far...". She stands "I'm sorry, but how could you leave us back then!?" Leo looks up "I'm sorry... I", she suddenly yells "You don't think Leo! I MISS MINAMI TOO, I needed SOMEONE WHO WAS CLOSE... But you just... left... nobody else CAN understand how I feel...",Leo stares at the floor, covering his eyes with his cap... "I couldn't stay... I could barely come back here! I couldn't even think correctly the entire trip..." , Mrs Jefferson walks to him "I... I know... I couldn't either right after... it's just we both looked at you as someone, we could lean on... I could depend on you, because... it was easy to believe in you..." She stood close to him, and lifted his cap... "You were perfect for both of us...", she almost kissed Leo... then pulls back "I'm sorry... I...", Leo looks surprised "Mrs Jefferson... You... I didn't know...". She replied "Hee...hee... we kinda both: I saw you as a father figure to her... but I think... she... ...no, that's wrong... Let's go back...", they walk out by the Airway as his friends came towards them... Matt yells to him "We were coming to see you!", Aspen smiles happily "We wanted to see if you're okay... but...", Brandi giggles "You look fine!", Leo suddenly notices he and Mrs Jefferson were holding hands the way back!? They both let go as Matt then asks "You didn't... did you?", Aspen retorts "No, They look too... But...", she's interrupted by another pilot! "Hey... Mrs Jefferson?! Come on, it's time to do the bills...", Richard shouted "Stay away Josep! She doesn't need your "help"!", Matt adds "You're THAT guy?! Stay away, you slimebag!". Josep sneered "This between me and the lady, none of know how to do taxes, or stuff, right!? She needs me! So get the heck outta the way!". Leo looks uneasy... "Who...", Mrs Jefferson explained "He's been helping me with my money... but now... I don't need him...", Leo walks to him "Go away... she can handle it herself...". Josep answered obnoxiously "I said me and her have to work on her taxes, homo! This don't concern any of ya! Leave, or I'll use force!". Leo glares as he spreads Togekiss wings... Josep sprouts Swellow wings, then flew high up! "I'm a Fly Type too, fucker! Ya think you havin wings, scares me?!", He suddenly uses MagnetBomb! Leo uses ChargeBeam, but it's blocked by the attack! Josep sneered "You can't even fight, faggot!" He uses HyperBeam! Leo glares "I won't play around...", he holds his hand down... Everyone looks terrified as they feel the energy emitting from his hand! Leo looks up at the MagnetBomb and beam coming down at him! "The user looses a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target. This move is certain to hit." Leo recites, then fires AuraSphere through the Move, exploding on Josep making him faint! Everyone stared surprised... Then Matt spoke "That was so cool! Normally, only Fight Types can use it, like the other Type specific stuff! How'd you do that!?". Leo smiles "I'm don't know...", Richard laughed "That should scare the guy, hopefully he doesn't get up thinking to try that shit again on ya...". Aspen then remembers as Richard walks away with Mrs Jefferson... "Oh... Like I was wondering: Leo... You really started this trip because of Minami? You never were going to challenge the league yourself?". Leo explains "I was trained to... but I... never could... and became a pilot here, but I was stuck feeling like I had to do it... The reason I finally challenged was only because of Minami: Remember, when we were going by that Striaton preschool, no one else said anything to me, even the 1 child I spoke to left quickly... but... Minami... She was the closest person to, she chose to talk to me, to become friends... and be like me... She's the only other person besides Matt, that was truly close... I thought trying the league now, would make me forget... how much it hurts now...".

His friends stared... Matt realized "Sorry... about that... she was nice to everybody, but Minami was different when around you", Aspen replies "So she was like a sweet Matty?". Brandi answers "That's why you need to keep fighting..., Leo looks up "I will, I'll defeat the league and Plasma! Not for revenge, but to become everything she believes I am!". Everyone watches Leo turns toward the airport "I won't lose, for Minami and everybody else!"

To Be Continued...


	18. Love?

MISTRALTON?

* * *

Leo ran to the Mistralton gym, his friends follow him! Matt complains "Brother! you can't go now! What about the injuries from that other fight?", the man replies "I feel awesome now that I spoke to Mrs Jefferson, I can do this!". Aspen giggles "I'm glad you feel better! But... I don't wanna see another fight this fast...", she smiles warmly "Go ahead and fight now whioe you feel good, I'll cheer next gym!". Leo turns around "Shit... it's not fun alone... I'll wait!", Matt sighed "(phew...) I'll have time to trade more cards!", Aspen giggles "Thanks! Don't worry, I'll be better soon... heehee", Brandi replied as she leaves with them... "You should becareful with your body though... You could give out, before you give up". Leo follows them... when he hears a unfamiliar voice?,

"Hi Leonard!" Leo turns toward Skyla! He stares at the curvy pilot as she continues "Richard told me you wanted to challenge the gym!". Leo snaps out of it "Yeah! Um... You... you're the?" she giggles "I'm your boss! And the Mistralton Gym Leader, Heehee!". Leo jumps "Skyla?! I haven't seen you here yet! I only heard your name...", she laughs "I have to work hard too, and I like flying on breaks! But I'll take you now!" Leo smiled as he follows Skyla in the gym, she then says "I've watched everyone, despite me being away so much... I noticed that inspite of your looks, your personality... You stress too much.". They travel up a tower, then out onto a balcony!? "I was inspired to make this, to relieve my pilots and other Fly Types of this..." she smiles excited! Leo looks up from Skyla's butt as she cheerfully explains "Our "battle" will be a Aerial race! heehee! Fighting's too easy, so I tried airbattles, but even that got boring. So I came up with something, that'll let me fly constantly: a race!". She giggles "The purpose of a gym is to test Celestial Challengers, so I can do this as opposed to fighting!". Skyla shows him her course "See!? I made a ground course for other Types, and this 1 for us!" she twirls to him "Everything's allowed! As long as you pass through every ring!" Leo quickly takes his eyes off Skyla's breast and replies "I'm ready to race! This'll be easy!", Skyla runs to the starting line! "We'll go now! You're ready right!?". Leo walks beside her Let's do it!", Skyla laughs, as the referee then says "The rules are standard: The 1st racer to pass through every ring, wins! Neither can use weapons, help or drugs, if you miss even 1, you'll be disqualified. Begin!". Skyla grows Giant Swanna wings and beak! Leo grows Giant Mega Pidgeote wings! They Fly! Leo thought "She's already far off!" ,he uses QuickAttack! Skyla turns as he flies up "Heehee!" she fires AirCutter toward him! Leo dodged then uses Swift! Skyla's hit, then fires WaterGun! Leo speeds pass it! Then uses ChargeBeam! Skyla uses AquaRing to deflect it! Then countered using Hurricane! Leo flung off the course, as she speeds away! He uses QuickAttack to catch up to her,"!", Leo uses Acrobatics! Then AerialAce, he almost catches up, when she uses Whirlwind Leo curved around it and fires ThunderBolt! She defends with AquaRing again! Then fires Surf! Leo flies high over and swooped to her with Megapunch! Skyla's knocked away, then uses Hurricane! Leo falls. He watches Skyla use ExtremeSpeed toward the goal, with Agility! He uses BreakneckBlitz to catch up, they both flew to the goal at fatal speed! Leo stretches his hand forward and touched the goal, winning by a finger! The referee then says "Skyla was beaten, Leonard's the winner!" as the pilot drops... Skyla lands beside him, then caught the man and lied him in the grassy field. "Hee... you won..." she giggles out of breath... "Despite those injuries..."

Leo tries to catch his breath "I... I... could barely... But... I felt good before.", Skyla rolls to him "Ah... you're like me in more ways than 1...", she crawls onto him "You love to go as far as you can, when you can... like me flying as much as I can... You're a pervert too..." Leo smiled "You... know". She kissed Leo, they start disrobing eachother until a loud voice sounded feet away... Leo stops... "Dammit, he always kills the mood". Skyla smiles "You go and talk to your friends, here..." she kisses him once more, placingnthe Jet Badge in his mouth, then gets off and left... Leo watches her... until his friends come up, Matt then shouts "Brother!? I thought you were going to rest 1st then meet up at the Celestial Center?", Leo smiles wrily "Shit... um... I... uh...", Aspen giggles "What happened!? You look flushed!". Leo revealed "I... already have the Jet Badge." Matt freaked "Brother! You couldn't wait!?", Aspen giggles "Ah... But, why you're so bothered looking?", Leo freaks "Ah... I tried to stop it, but I kinda, fell for her being so kind, I couldn't say no to my boss... I'm kinda upset about doing that race!" Matt sighs "A race? I'm still curious, but if it's not a battle, I don't care that much...". Aspen giggled "No 1 expected you to stay down, so let's go!", Leo replies "Yeah, let's head to Iccirus!". Matt shouts at Leo as they all travel along route 7, trying to make him go to the center before they leave civilization again! The friends excitedly go through the field to Twist Mountain!

To Be Continued...


	19. Mountain Of Monsters

MOUNTAIN OF MONSTERS

* * *

Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi walk toward TwistMountain, they pass by the Celestial tower as Matt smiles "It's...", Leo finishes happily "The tower!". Aspen giggles "This is where Unovians Pray at? I people going in now...". Leo replies "Yeah, Celestial Tower's where we go! I still remember praying here...", Matt added "Yeah, me and Brother were both forced to get something else! But we still like the memory!". Aspen replied "I'm glad I could be a Grass Type! I still remember going to Celestic Town. I love how sexy I look in a grass skirt!", Brandi laughed "We used to have one in Lavender Town, but it was torn down because of some radio tower. People got so PISSED, until they found out that we could use still pray in that!". Matt laughed "I guess we'll get powers nomatter what had happened to the original building! Shoot, I wish we had something this cool in my hometown: even my...", Leo reminisced as Matt spoke to the others "I still remember training to be what I never wanted to be...". He's interrupted by Matt! "Brother! How about your home?", Leo smiles "My parents house was way up there!", he points at a mountain near TwistMountain "I still rememeber training there...", Aspen asks "You trained before you were 12?", he replies "Yeah, dad trained me and my 3 younger sibilings... But he put so much pressure on me to become a Celestial League champion... He went soft on my brothers though, so they got to be a Normal Type Policeman and a Ground Type Depot Worker like they wanted to... My sister became a Fly Type Office worker too... Meanwhile I was the only Fly type Pilot like he wanted, I ended up hating it!", Matt laughed "Your dad was rough too? Sorry Brother, that sucks! At least you had sibilings to talk to!". Leo replies "We talked for a while... but, when I moved out, I never saw either of them again", he sighs "My only true regret's not being brave enough to Pray to be a Psychic Type, back then..." Matt smiles "Minami liked you being who you are now!", the pilot laughs "Minami did make me be happy being what I am...".

They arrive at the base of TwistMountain! "This'll be easy!" Leo says as he flew over, Aspen uses VineWhip to climb up with him as Matt uses RockClimb! Brandi uses FlameThrower to propell herself up with them, Matt then informed them "Guys, please becareful: Boss bought this mountain, while we can travel it,, if we find any gems, they belong to him!", Leo replies "Clay's greedy! He has a Gym and TwistMountain!?", Matt chuckled "Yeah! I don't know why he wants the cold storage...". They all take a break near the pit in the mountain... Leo smiles "Iccirrus is...", he suddenly notices "Plasma...". Everyone looks down to see 4 Plasma grunts mining at the bottom of the pit!? Matt glared "We hafta stop 'em!", Leo thought "Why're Plasma here?", everyone except Aspen, traveled down as she asks "...Shouldn't we call police? Or Skyla?",Leo steps in front of his friends I'll try to use sleeperholds, then..." Matt steps toward the Plasma grunts "No Brother... let me: You haven't rested since we fought that Nicholas guy, I'll do this!". The Plasma's glare at them "We heard you dick...", "Ya'll seriously think you can do what no1 else can?". Matt grows Sealeo whiskers and Tail! A grunt grew Watchog Eyes, another grew Swoobat Wings and feet! Another grows Zweilous Wings, and the last 1, grew Puurloin Claws, ears and fur covering her breast. Matt charged them and used AuraShpere KOing the Watchog grunt! He turns using IcicleCrash to beat the Swoobat and Zweilous grunts! Meanwhile, the friends watch Matt fight until they suddenly hear Aldith! "Every idiot who's against Plasma will be killed. Don't think you can safely sit hear and watch!", Leo leered "He can get you all, but if you prefer Pilots...". He uses MegaPunch! Knocking out Aldith, as Matt finishes her team with FocusBlasts! "...Brother... you... saw that!?" he asks out of breath! Leo smiles "Yeah, perfect control for everyone!", Aspen sighed "They're alright? Let's hurry and call the..." Brandi replies "I called the police, don't worry! I told them we're here when he spotted them! They'll be here soon!". Minutes later, the police contain the grunts and takes them to a police helicopter... "You'll pay!" Aldith yells as she's taken away, Leo replies "Why would want to hurt anyone? I would've loved you... so much..." he stares at her figure. Aldith blushes as she's flown away... Aspen giggles "Awesome, Let's go!", Leo replies "To Iccirus!".

That night, the friends arrive in Iccirus city! Leo cheers "Let's hurry to the gym!", Matt shouts "BROTHER! You're suppose to sleep! You still haven't recovered from the the the other fight from earlier!". The pilot ran to the gym... then fell flat! "Dammit!", Matt ran by him and saw the sign "Brycen's out?! Cool, now you hafta relax!". Leo stands up "Why would be a Gym Leader if you like doing other shit!?", Matt frowns "I'm ticked off too, even if it does help!". Aspen giggles "Let's get a room in the mean time, there's alot of misquitos out in this town.". Leo laughs "Yeah... I'm getting hungry too!", the friends eat dinner and go to bed, excitingly awaiting the battle next morning!

To Be Continued...


	20. Iccirus!

ICCIRUS!

* * *

Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi excitedly run outside of the hotel after breakfast! Leo exclaimed happily! "It's time!", Matt added "Yeah, beat 'em Brother!", Asp giggled "You're much more energetic now!", Brandi replies "Looks like we're going full speed again!". Leo runs to the gym "I have no other regrets now, I'm ready!", he sees Brycen walking to the gym? "Excuse me sir... Do you know when the gym leader'll be back?" Leo asks, Brycen turns around "Are you a challenger?", Leo leers "Yeah! I'm gonna beat this!". The gym leader smiles "I accept your challenge: I'm Brycen, the Iccirus gym leader! I just got in from acting, and got unpacked last night! I'm ready to fight now!", Leo looks excited! "Awesome! I thought we missed another Gym Leader!". They go inside the gym... Brycen skates in, Leo slides in. Matt skates in too, as the girls slip upon touching the icy floor! Aspen sighs "Damn... Brycen and Matt must be able to do this easy because they're Ice Types!", Brandi adds "I hate them..." They somehow climb on the bleachers as Brycen smiles "So... I see from the records, you arrived last night? Sorry for the inconvenience, but as I said, I'm ready!", Leo answers "Foget the shit, let's go!. The referee walks up "The battle between Iccirus gymleader:Brycen and Leonard the pilot will start, no weapons, help, drugs or cheating of any type... Begin!"

Leo spreads his giant Unfeazant wings! Brycen grows Beartic Claws and feet! Leo used Fly! Brycen countered with IcicleCrash! Leo dodges and used WingAttack! Brycen fires IceBeam! Leo counters with ChargeBeam! The explosion cracks the ice floor! Brycen backflips and breathes SheerCold! Leo flies over, then fires ThunderBolt! Brycen uses IcicleSpear to deflect the attack, then counters using SubZeroSlammer! Leo's wings are frozen! The pilot falls, as he tries to break the ice off with ThunderBolt! Matt yells "Nooo! Brother's weak against Ice! His wings as they are now, are hallow bone! He might be alright for the moment, but he won't fly for a while!", Aspen replies "Damn... he... wait a minute: I just realized, IF you guys trained for real, he'd be ready: you're at a Type Advantage!" The coldworker sneered "If we got the typings we wanted: I'd be a Fight Type and Brother'll be a Psychic Type!", Aspen giggles "You'd still be weak to eachother!", Matt falls flat as Brandi warns them "Do you see how Brycen's attacking? He's ONLY using Ice moves,.. Like he wants to end this immediately". The coldworker sits up as he adds "Brycen must be trying to beat Brother, fas!, Brycen used IceBall! Leo dodges as the gym leader slingshots and prepares SubZeroSlammer! "Damn... he's moving too fast, I hafta try to fly, despite my wings being froze... I can't run away on ice...". He suddenly flourishes Talonflame wings!? Everybody freaks as the pilot flies toward the gym leader! Brycen stops then uses Blizzard! Leo used Hurricane! His friends huddle as the icy gym's winds flow fill the building, Brycen uses IcicleSpear once more, Leo dodges and uses DynamicPunch! Brycen countered with IcePunch, then IceHammer! Leo uses Fly to dodge, the gym leader leered and fired IceBeam! Leo uses it's turbulence to dodge and switched to SkyDrop! Brycen Struggles to get lose, then tries SubZeroSlammer once more! Leo counters with SeismicToss! Brycen then attempts SheerCold, Leo sees him open his mouth, and uses Thunder! Electricity destroys the ice walls, as the fighters are covered in blinding light and Slam hard, through the floor, shattering the ice arena! Leo's friends and the referee get up to see if their were OK... Brycen floats, unconcious on the ice cold water... Leo stands swaying slowly, but awake... The referee yells "Brycen's unable to battle, Leo is the winner!". Paramedics come to the arena and take them away...

Later Leo gets up from a stretcher, nurse Joy smiles "You're fine! Your body's already healed!", Leo looks surprised "Thanks, I feel awesome!". He walks out to see his friends coming to the Celestial center, "You're already out?!" Matt asks, Aspen laughs "We came to make sure you're okay: the last Move looked bad!". The pilot replies "I'm fine! My body's must be healing almost as fast as the Gym Leader's now!", Brycen walks to them "It is, you're becoming stronger! Many other challengers either suffer or quit after fighting 1 gym battle. But you're 1of the very few that're healing at monsterous rates, this is why I'm happy to present you...", he pulls out a badge! "...With this, it's yours Leonard!". Leo grabs it "Awesome! I got the Freeze Badge! Now I only have 1 more gym left!", Brycen laughed "Great! but, becareful though: The next is very... Strict... I wish you well...". The gym leader leaves as the friends wave bye. Leo walks toward route 8, "I can't wait! After the next 1, I'll be able to enter the Celestial League!", Matt replied "I hope you relax before the next gym though, you grew different wings again!", Aspen smiles "Is something else wrong?" Leo wonders "They felt like my wings... The hell?" they stop at Tubeline bridge... Roughnecks ride back and forth on it, blocking the path... "What're they doing?" Brandi asks, Leo stared "A gang?"

To Be Continued...


	21. Cyclist

CYCLISTS

* * *

Leo sighed "There's ANOTHER gang?", Brandi replied "Yeah... I've seen them before...", the friends hear a voice from behind!? "Yes, they're the Tubers. A motorcycle gang that's been hear for weeks now..." everyone turns to see Maria?! Aspen laughs "OMG! Hi! What're you doing here?", Maria answers, smiling "After what happened before, I tried to follow me and my friends dreams to continue our research across Unova! And find out about the many changes and adaptions our bodiss will take, like with the "Deer" form... But...", she stares at the bridge "I was kinda stopped by them...". Aspen answers "I'm kinda curious, I'm a grass type so, I'm kinda wandering what'll happen to me if conditions got REALLY extreme...", the scientist smiles "Come with me! I'll show you what I learned!". Leo tries to stop them "Wait... we...", Matt pushes him with the girls "And you can see what happened to you back then!", the pilot replies "But I'm alright!". Later Maria shows them her research and the friends have fun all day... That night, they go back to the hotel.

Leo goes to his room "Fuck... If I keep wasting time, Skyla'll be mad...", Aspen replied "Don't be scared, I'm sure she'll understand!", Matt added "Plus, if she cared about her workers, she'd let you find out why you keep changing wings...", Brandi giggles "He probably evolves differently, some people get "Shiny" parts, maybe those don't grow normal like the others.". Matt laughed as the friends went to their rooms... Later Brandi came into Leo's, "Hey Leo.", the man sat up "Hey... You upset too? I REALLY wanted to clear the bridge today.". Brandi sits by him on the bed "Yeah... If no 1 else cares, the Tuber Gang'll spread through Unova, the police won't actually help... But...", she turns toward him "Leo, you should relax. If you keep pushing yourself, and stressing out, you won't be able to win the Celestial league.". Leo lies down "I can't help it... My dad put so much pressure on me... even now, I'm not sure if I'm doing what I really want...", she sat on his lap "That's why I'll help you, if you need "polka" to help you relax, I'll be happy to help you.". Leo smiles warmly "Thanks, but I can't go too far... I'll get you pregnant easily...", Brandi opens his pants "Don't worry, I...". She gets back! "Is that!?", Leo replies "Sorry, you kinda aroused me already... I didn't mean to scare you...". Brandi stares "I don't think any condom will fit...", they have sex until... The next day, after breakfast, Leo marched outside the hotel! "Time to clear off the Tubeline bridge!". Matt runs by him "You think we'll be able to stop them?", Aspen replies "Yeah, it should be easy for us! We fought the Plasmas!", Brandi added "It just like back then, we'll beat them and help others!", Leo glares "Everyone should be able to cross, we're going to make sure they always will!". The friends arrive at the bridge, Leo steps on it, a biker turns around "A moron?! This belongs to the Tubers! If ya wanna pass, ya gotta be 1 of us!". The pilot replies "This is public property, the bridge belongs to everyone! Leave now...", the gang all lines up, they grow Koffing craters and Venipede attena and legs... "Who's going to makes us?", "Yeah, peons!?", "Suck my dick!". The friends transform, and fight! Matt notices Leo, "Brother's doing well, maybe that trip to the center helped him!". Meanwhile Brandi used Inferno, to KO many bikers... When she sees Ember burning 1 of them? She turns to see Aspen firing small embers?! "I learned I'm part Fire Type just now!", Brandi cheered "Cool! When did you train for that?!". Aspen giggles "I've actually tried to fight Fire Types during Career days: I would train with kids... But after being around you for so long, I could use this! Now I don't need to worry about Fire Moves!". Brandi smiles "Smart! I need to learn Water Type Moves, I'm still scared of that and Ground...", they suddenly hear a loud THUD! The friends turn to see Leo using MegaPunch! Then following up witha GIANT HyperBeam! It knocks out the rest of the gang!? After calling te police, the friends travel to Route 9! Matt cheered "So cool! When did you learn that!?", Leo replies "After watching it being done a few times, I learned to control my energy... Ah...", he smiles "Now we can go to Opelucid gym!". Aspen giggles "Can we go to ShoppingMall9 1st? I wanna get something before we go further!", Brandi adds "Yeah, I've been wearing the same dresses for a while." Leo replies "Yeah! Thanks to you, we're here! I planned to use my money, but I don't think I brought enough for the amount of time we've been on this trip! I'll pay for this city!", Aspen giggles "Don't worry, we'll still have some from Fennel's check! But for now: Let's go!". Later in the mall, Aspen walks out of a dressing room "What do ya think of this!?" Matt replied "It looks EXACTLY the same: it's a skirt! Can we go now?", Aspen giggles "C'mon, it's fun to take a break from the same thing all the time!". Meanwhile Leo waits for Brandi, she steps out of her dressing room "How do I look in this? I think it's kinda flasy... But I like stuff like this.", Leo smiled "Awesome! It matches you perfectly!". She laughs "You seemed like my "flashiness" ALOT last night!", he laughs too "Not fair! You "blinded" me!". They have sex in the dressing room!? Later... the friends leave the mall, Leo and Brandi hiding what happened... They then arrive in Oplelucid city! "Awesome! Now I can get my final gym badge!" Leo cheers, Matt agreed "Let's hurry and find the gym!". Aspen stares at the buildings "But... how do we find it? Everything looks so strange...", Brandi walks around "Some of these buildings are made of some Metalic material, while others are Brick... it's like the past and future pushed together...". They wander the city, until Leo finds Brandi staring at a map "Hey... I just notice... these buildings have devices attached to them... if we learn how to use these pc, we could find the gym!". They have sex! "Shit! I wish I didn't get excited seeing in under light!" Leo sighs, Brandi replies "It's my fault, I shouldn't be ready every moment... next time, we'll say: No!". They have sex, "I'm going to be too tires to fight at the gym..." Leo breathes heavily, Brandi fixes her hair... "We have to get help, maybe telling the others, will make it too awkward for us, and we'll stop...". They hold hands on the way to find their friends, after they have sex again, they find Matt shouting at Aspen. Brandi walks up to them, "Hey... guys... we need help!". Aspen turns, noticing the flushed look on thier faces "You guys had some "fun"?",Matt yells "BROTHER! Stop doing our friends! Leo replies "I didn't mean to... it happened so easy... now we can't stop!". Matt thought for a while... then said I got a idea! He walks by Leo, "We'll search together, meanwhile you girls go together! Then they can't, easy as pie!". Aspen smiles "Perfect, but I don't think we should if they want to so badly...", they prepare to leave when Matt whispers in her ear "Asp, try to talk down Brother a little too! Then they won't feel like it later!". They split up, minutes later Matt spoke as they searched "Brother... you know... Brandi kinda said you were dog before...", Leo turns "Really? I know... I shouldn't have sex with everyone who offers...". Matt replied "You shouldn't Brother... but she didn't have to be so mean about it: she dong this now to prove her point!", Leo sighed... Meanwhile Aspen tried to think of something, but couldn't until they arrived at a hotel... "Shit... Maybe whatever Matt said will hurt them...". The friends go to bed... Leo stares at the ceiling "I... wish I could control my "excitement", sex really couldn't help everything... right", Brandi opens his door "Hey... don't stress yourself, we'll find the gym tomorrow!", Leo smiles "Thanks! It's my fault we didn't today... I shouldn't "relieve" my stress on you...". Brandi giggles "It's alright... I... shouldn't either... we should be able to deal with our feelings better!".

The next morning, they ate breakfast as their faces glowed bright red... Aspen laughs "You missed eachother alot, yesterday! It wasn't even that long ago!", Matt sighed "You hafta think of lie today! Mine wasn't too believable: especially since they talk as much now as they do that...". Later they teamed up like they did yesterday... Aspen thought of 1 real fast "Brandi... Leo, ...said he'd get you just like now...". Brandi turns around "What... what do you mean?", Aspen sighed (forcing the lie out) "After we had sex, he said he'd get you too... I wanted to say something, but I was afraid of what he'd do... But now he's probably laughing... calling you a Ho again now...". Brandi quickly ran away, Aspen called Matt "I made a lie... she's coming to find you and Leo now!", Matt freaks "NOOOOO! We just found out where the gym is... This'll ruin everything! I gotta stop her before she gets to Brother!". Meanwhile Brandi found Leo wandering through a alley "There you are! You think Me and Aspen are your part of your little harem right?!", Leo turns around "Brandi! Wait... I didn't think I'd...", she interrupted "I heard it all from her! I'll burn you alive, fool!". She uses FlameBurst! Leo uses Fly to dodge and followed up with MegaPunch! She countered using Inferno! Leo flung back as she used Slam, then rolls around with him, trying to strangle the man! Leo ends up on top of her... "I DDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ASPEN OR YOU! WE'RE FRIENDS, YOU MANIAC!", Brandi yells "NO WE'RE RIVALS! I'M GOING TO BURN OFF YOUR LIMBS YOU...". Leo notices he was aroused?! Brandi pulls him closer, they have sex until Brandi says softly "Get off... you monster... Your penis won't save you...", Leo replies "I would never say that... I think they must've tried... to help us...". His cell rings, "Shit... Toss that thing... it might be them..." Brandi says, Leo presses the "talk" button "I should, but... We're supposed to... resisted... and now we're fucking a street...". He answers the phone "Hello?", he hears a stranger's voice "Is this Leonard Flyte?", the pilot replies "Yeah.". The man then explains "We found you on our city map, and heard that you were cominv. We understand Opelucid may be like a maze at times... so if you come back to the hotel your staying in, we'll guide you to the gym.". Leo dismounts Brandi... "Damn... Alright... no more ravishing... that beautiful... chocalate body... We can get to the Opelucid gym!", she sat up "Hot... Let's go!"

To Be Continued...


	22. Heart Of A Dragon!

HEART OF A DRAGON!

* * *

Leo and Brandi clean up at a hotel, then tell Aspen the location of the Opelucid gym! They all travel to the building, "Awesome! The last 1!", Leo sneered, Matt added "I tried to tell you...", Aspen stares "It's kinda... both old and futuristic looking...", Brandi explains "Because they must be trying to keep the past and future theme, they used this to somehow split this gym's look down the middle...". Guards watch them walk up the stairs "Excuse me, all onlookers must go up there...", Leo's friends look up another stairway... Brandi smiles "See ya...", Matt freaked "Wait... this seems creepy. Why do we have to go up?", Asp giggles "Maybe it's a balcony instaed of bleachers here?" Leo laughs "It'll probably look awesome inside! Let's hurry!"... They go in the gym, Leo hears a familiar voice inside the gigantic dark gym... "Drayden, Iris... he's here..." the pilot remembers it.. "Wait you're the guy I spoke to on the phone?". The man puts on a uniform, then sprouts a Zweilous tail and wings and flies onto a balcony... Leo stares "You're a referre?", the pilot then looks at Drayden and Iris... The gym leader stood "Leo, we heard of you. And are impressed at your speed, albeit your 1 loss. Few are capable of progressing this fast. But..." he glared "We must be the final barrier against you and the Celestial League! Our rules are different here, discouraging most fighters: You must battle us both, weakling.", Iris stood up "Cool down, grandpa, if the gym records are right: Leonard here won't pee himself like the others, right?". Leo leers "I'm going to do this! I WANTED to fight all 3 of Striaton's gym leaders, I can beat you easily!", Drayden glared "We will see if you can back up those empty words, prepare your body!". The referee yells "This a battle between Leo, and the gym leaders: Drayden and Iris, the battle ends when eithers unable to continue! No cheating period, Begin!".

Drayden grows Druddigan wings, tail and claws! Iris grows Haxuras Fangs, Tail and claws! Leo flourished his wings, Drayden quickly used DragonRush! Leo use Fly to dodge, but is hit with Iris's DragonRage! He falls, Drayden uses Assurance! Leo quickly countered with MegaKick! Drayden screeches back, as Iris follows up with DragonTail! Leo flung into the gym wall, Drayden used DragonDance, then rushed him using DragonClaw! Leo used Hurricane, to dodge! Iris breathes Flamethrower as Leo escaped, he drops as his wings burn off! Drayden flew to the man, and used DarkPusle! The pilot uses Thunder to counter it! Drayden drops, as Iris used DragonRush again! Leo almost drops too, but quickly regrew his wings! Then used AerialAce! Drayden bounced up from the seemingly bottomless gym and used ChipAway! Meanwhile Leo's friends watch the battle from a shatterproof glass high over the arena! "Nooo, Brother's gonna be beaten! Matt freaked, Aspen adds "I see why they have us so far away too... We might distract him if we were somehow down there...", Brandi glared "I wish he had a Move that's effective against either 1, Leo's trying to win with Not Very Effective attacks! Plus I think Drayden's Ability is: RoughSkin, Leo hasn't tried another physical hit yet on him...". Meanwhile Drayden and Iris both beat the pilot around, Leo thought as he attempts to Fly "Dammit to fuck, I can't get a big opening... I'll have to pour more into my next attack, then hurry up...". He flies then used Swift! Both gym leaders easily pass through the attack, as the pilot follows with HyperBeam! Drayden's knocked away, Iris's hit with the aftershock! But quickly rushs to Leo while he recharges, he forces himself to move a little before time! And used Megapunch, then follows up with CometPunch, Iris tries to counter with DracoMeteor! But Leo uses MirrorMove! It crunches both of them! KOing Isris! Drayden finally recovered from HyperBeam and used Revenge! Leo flings into a bridge, he's almost sliced with NightSlash, as he quickly use Fly, then used QuickAttack, then follows up with MegaKick! Drayden flung far away, then used OverHeat! Leo's wings burnred off again, the pilot drops as Drayden flies to him preparing to use DragonRush! Leo thought "I can't take another hit... I have to end this fast...", Leo strains to force his wings to regrow as the Gym Leader almost strikes! Leo grew Reshiram wings and uses SuperSonicSkyStrike! Surprising Drayden as the gym leader's struck inyo the void! The creepy black glow vanishes, revealing the gym's floor! Leo glares as he feels the recoil, "Dammit, my body stings and burns, but I can't give, How am I SUPPOSED TO WIN THE CELESTIAL LEAGUE...", he drops with DoubleEdge! "IF I CAN'T BEAT HIM EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!?". He knees Drayden hard! The hit destroys the building Drayden doesn't move, as his body reverts... Leo sways as the referee stared at them... "Drayden and Iris are unable to battle, Leonard's the winner!", the man faints on Drayden...

Minutes later in the Celestial center... Leo gets up, his friends now stand in the ER! "What!? Is something wrong!?" he asks, Matt shouts "You were all cut up from touching Drayden! And...", Aspen adds "That last move...", Brandi explains "You grew... these huge Blinding white wings... you were bleeding badly but, in that moment, you looked like a legendary monster...". Leo looks surprised "My wings changed? ...Might've been from me feeling so tense at that moment...", Drayden walks into the room "No... you may be 1 of the chosen 1's... but if those wings are a rare occurence... maybe I'm getting too hopeful, I always wanted to see the wings of pure white truth. Nevermind...", Iris walks beside him, seemingly more cheerful than before the fight! "You did great! I haven't been subdued in a looooong time! If you ever come back to Opelucid, let's fight again!", Leo smiles "Alright, as soon as I win the league!". Drayden gives him the legend badge! "Hopefully we were beaten by a new champion, do not make our defeats in vain!". Leo cheers "Awesome! I got the Legend Badge! Now I can enter the league!", Aspen giggles "We're almost there!, Matt agreed "Finally! This why we left home!", Drayden smiles "Hopefully you win it, many others have tried before... but ever since me and Iris became the new gymleaders: it became rare to ever see challengers and even more rare to see Champions or a chances at a Celestial Champion. Please give it everything you can.", Leo smiles warmly "I will!". The friends later, leave to Route10, as they wave by to the gym leaders, excited to see the Celestial league!

To Be Continued...


	23. Pasma Plot1

PLASMA PLOT! 1

* * *

Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi travel excitedly on Route 10! "Awesome! I'm almost there!" Leo cheered, Matt adds "We're finally gonna be in the league!". Aspen looks around "It's so beautiful here, I expected it to look more... battle torn", Brandi smiles "Drayden said, few people bedome champions, the land had alot of time to heal". They get close enough to see the Unova League on a mountain! "Finally..." Leo shook with excitement, they then feel a violent earthquake! Everyone looks up as Plasma's castle erects under the league!? "What the hell?!" Leo yells, Brandi looks worried "They already finished it?!"... Ghetis then steps out of the castle, his voice echos from the "scepter" he holds! "Unovians, I have a announcement: Everyone who has fought, shunned or is anyway against Plasma, are now our enemies", Ghetis's message, broadcasts on every tv in the region! "We have tried to evolve further than we have ever, in human recorded history, our research not only benefits us, but the entire world! We've tried to bring you into this, but... Whoever isn't ready for the future shall be left in the past! Along with your dead friends and family! If you attempt to attack now, be prepared to face off against Plasma, and our king: N!"? He flourishes his cape as he turns back inside the castle! Leo glares "Fuck... They're screwing this up for everyone, and they're going to kill even more innocent people!" Matt turns "Brother... are we going up there!?", The pilot starts running, his friends follow as he says "Yeah! Once I'm in range I'm flying up into the castle! And I'm going to beat that fag!".

Leo flew up into the castle! Matt and Aspen climb with him, using IcicleCrash and VineWhip. Brandi follows with Inferno, looking worried instead of angered like her friends... They climb inside then rush through the hall! Until they see the Gym Leaders fighting the sages! Lenora yells "Don't worry about us!", Elisa adds "Were fine!", Clay glared "If ya gonna help too, go find 1 of those morons in cherge!", Brycen finished "We knew about their plans, we're ready to stop them, and stop Ghetis!". Leo sighed "Dammit... they have a point, we'll be wasting time if hwe helped here...", he turns toward his friends! "Let's hurry and find that Ghetis guy! He must who we heard before!", Brandi shouts "Wait!", they turn around "We can't go together in here: Plasma will use us against eachother, let's split up, that way we can't be held hostage to sabotage some1 else!", Leo agrees "Alright, let's at only contact eachother IF it's life or death.". They split up, the friends fight many Plasma grunts until a hour later... Leo runs into a strange room, he sees a floor beneath the bridge he's on, then hears footsteps "Plasma?", he thought, when Matt and Aspen came in!? "!? The hell!?", they hear him, then look up "Brother! Sorry, but this place isn't as big as it looks outside..." the coldworker says, Aspen adds "We were searching for that guy, when we kept bumping into eachother! So we thought, we might as well look together!". Brandi comes in to from another room "It IS you guys... This castle so confusing...", a plasma grunt suddenly charged into the room! "Another fuck!? I'll stop you!", he grows Liepard fur and claws! Then used Feint! Leo grows his wings, and dodged, he then countered with Megakick! The grunt got up and attempts NightSlash! Leo uses Fly and KOs the Plasma! The pilot then glared "Damn... Plasma are a bunch worthless shits! Why the hell would they do this? Why the fuck would they WANT to kill people!?", Brandi replies, upset... "I... I know... They wanted a chance at finding themselves, or trying something "fun"... but...", Matt freaked "What the...", Aspen nervously asked "Brandi... are... are y... you...". The exgrunt replies "I was a Plasma grunt, I wanted to do something exciting, but... After I started rising throught the ranks, I was forced to murder so many people... I couldn't say anything by then, or... they'd kill me too...", Brandi holds her mouth "I was too scared to try to run... Until, I was put on a misssion with grunts... That 4th grunt you guys missed in Castelia city... was me.", they realize what happened as Brandi finished "I saw my chance to join you, to run away. Even after I saw you kill my subordinate, I could feel you were alot different, than the people I knew for years, who murdered for a sick experiment... I'm sorry... I lied... to you", Matt answered "If your really sorry... I... I... could forgive you, you regret what you did right?", Aspen adds "Y... yeah... I... don't mind... that... you killed for a living... We... w... we're still friends!". Leo squats down on the bridge, "Brandi... you actually feel sorry for something I thought I did, you changed and dealt with things I barely know about... You're willing to change, I forgive you too...", he stood up "I hope you can forgive me too, I used you to relieve stress...", Brandi giggles "It's okay... I used you too... But that's what friends are for, right?". Matt shouted in disgust "Ewwwwwwww!", Aspen giggles "Awww, that's sweet but... we need to hurry and find the boss right?". Leo glares "Yeah, lets find the boss! We need to stop them sacrificing anyone else!", they split once more... Minutes later Leo arrives in N's room! "Welcome Leonard, I'm happy to see you again, I knew fate would bring us together once more!", Leo walks to him "N listen, your people...". He interrupted "Are evolving humans, father might seem harsh but we must forward...". Leo replied "They're killing people! I tried to say it before, but you seemed so excited..." N stares in shock as the pilot finished "I... saw it happen, they're FORCING people to evolve, but if they can't, they die horridly!". N answers "I assume you might be telling me the truth, but I can't turn back on my people! Not after everything they've done!", Leo stepped back as N yells "I have to do this! Wether I believe or not, wether it's true or not! If your truth... is correct if you're right, prove it! You ARE INDEED the 1, the 1 who opposes me! Show me, if my "Ideals" are injuring people, nomatter what happens, if your way is right: your "Truth" will shine forward!", N grows Zekrom Wings, eyes, claws and Tail! Leo florished Resherim wings again!? They both Fly to eachother! Leo used MegaKick, N used LightScreen, the pilot canceled then uses FocusPunch! N flung away, and fires Thunder! Leo dodges and fires AuraSphere! N ragdolls violently, and flips up in surprise, he then used ZenHeadbut! Leo slides back and breathes ChargeBeam! N leered and used DragonRush! Leo flung back he gets up to see N using Inferno! Leo's engulfed, he then used WingAttack! N used SeismicToss! Then follows up with IronHead! Leo flips over violently, he then used Bounce, Thunder struck him! Leo lets it hit and used AirCutter, then followed up with SuperSonicStrike! N used Blizzard as Leo hits! The pilot thought... then shook his head "No... everyone can use some form of Move they're weak to...", N suddenly used Psychic! Leo's flung into the ceiling! Destroying it, he uses AuraSphere again, N used Fly to counter, they both ragdoll back... N then used FusionBolt! Leo subconciously uses FusionFlare!? They hit! It completely destroyed the room! N stood back up as Leo stumbles up in surprise! N leers "This is what humans can evolve to, if we go further we might use any elemental Move we want, instead of being limited to 4 and and normal evolution/attacks, if lives are truly being lost as a result, show me now! Legend!", N uses AerialAce! Leo uses Fly, then follows with WingAttack, N slid back then bounced to him using GigaImpact! Leo flung back far, then mistakenly used ExtraSensory!? N tripped, Leo tries to use DynamicPunch! N Used Submission! Leo winced then used SkyDrop! N almost used FusionBolt, when Leo notices and switched to WingAttack! They destroy the floor! N faints, as Leo barely stands... N starts to wake up "I... ... I... I... failed?! But I'm suppose to be... the hero... I...", he stood... "That me... means... that must only mean... you were telling...", Leo replies yes... "I was right, because I saw it! Your people are using you, they're lying to you, and kill people while using your thoughts and beliefs to fool others into inviting them into their organizations, that's how they got so many, and why they don't care now if peope know! They're too strong now!". N freaks "I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN ANYMORE! Come with me, let's talk to...", Ghetis suddenly walks into the room! Leo feels PoisonNeedles tab him in his back! He faints, but can barely still hear Ghetis speak "You were worthless, I assumed I could use you to take over but now I have to go with the backup plan!", N wondered "Father... what do you?", he uses SkyUppercut! N drops, to weak to even stand... As Ghetis explained "I'm NOT YOUR FATHER, you retard! I found your slow ass in the woods, strangely, you are 1 of the few that can evolve into legend... But I needed the 1 who could evolve into the Mascot of Truth, that's why I used you as our "King" to get us into power... Afterwards I hid the fact we were using it to capture people who'd fit our god's discription of Truth... But you failed me! Now I must look in another area, there's no 1 else here who'll fit it... He notices Leo still breathing... "Oh... still alive, you must've heard everything... But... I have a idea for you, you won't help us, but I have a way to force "it" to work anyway..." Several Plasma soldiers with Machamp and Sawk muscles, restrain Leo, he attempts to get aloose... "Shit... I might be still concious, but now I know why fighters need to be checked up on in the center... my body's so heavy...",

They walk outside, Leo hears his friends struggling too!? He turns to see Matt, Aspen and Brandi all being held by Psychic!? They walk towards a field with instruments of torture scattered everywhare... Leo stered in fear as he watches them get closer...

To Be Continued...


	24. Plasma Plot 2

PLASMA'S PLOT 2

* * *

Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi are forced into a field full of torture instruments, they hear and see many people being tortured around them... Screams of pain and horror fill the air, as they're taken close to the area... Ghetis smiles "This is our special punishment area... For people who defy against us, we sometimes take them back here, when we have time, and show them why they shouldn't. There's a reason every1 else knew not to stand interfere with our plans", he laughed as he explains "We infiltrated Unove to the point, that even the Celesti Champion can't touch us! They were too afraid by the time they found the torture victims, and rarely failed any missions we vie for... That's why only few fools, insignificant tools like you have attempted to stop Team Plasma, idiots will be punished horribly for their crimes against earth, and against human evolution!". They split up the friends... takig them to different places in the field...

They take Leo to a simple board... then start strapping him down as Ghetis smiles, "Lucky you... you are 1 of the few people I think will qualify for legendary evolution, you won't die as horridly...", N suddenly stumbled to them "Wa... wait... wait! This is wrong! Does our god even need this to happen?! Do we need to hurt others for this? Father, why do we have to do this!?", he tries to grow Zekrom wings! "I... I will..." he falls... Ghetis laughs "You retarded garbage, our god needs only to have a vessel, he has no need for them to be intact!", he then glared "Take N away to be prepared...". Grunts lift the man, taking him to another table... Ghetis leered as he turns toward Leo still trying to move, "As I said, lucky... You won't suffer as badly." he stabs his finger into his ribs! Then licks the blood from his finger... "I hate eating lower forms of trash... I'd rather have them prepared, our god only needs the body of the legendary 1s...", more grunts come as he explains "According to the original legend: the souls of the legendary 1s are who will transform, their bodies will change to to mirror their evolution... But our god found a way around this: he only needs their DNA, then he can force the evolution on whoever possess it!". Ghetis instructs the grunts as he walks away "I'll see if this blood will be enough to transform, but just in case, prepare me a delicious meal, so I may have all the DNA needed.", he walks away excitedy laughing... Leo's held down by a Honedge Plasma grunts as he thought "Shit... This is my fault... When I was younger, I coud've changed my destiny, I could've became what I should've been, but I was afraid to even try. Now I'm stuck as a Fly type I couldn't do what I wanted, I was forced to be be what my dad wants. I never forgave him for it: what he said tortured my mind and soul until I became a pilot. Now... I'm suffering... my friends too, we're suffering from MY decisions. I couldn't do what I wanted and caused others to be tortured just from helping me with this...", he sees the gym leaders hoisted up on crusifixes as he thought "If I became a Psychic Type and followed my own way... They would've never had been traumatized by fighting Plasma, they wouldn't be tortured right now... I shouldn't of done this... I should've moved on...". The Honedge grunts use NightSlash, his blade arms prepare to saw off Leo's limbs! Aegislash grunts watch, having King'sShield and SacredSwrord prepared in case he could escape...

Leo closes his eyes as they walk closer, "God... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I hurt my friends, I'm sorry I hated my dad, my sibilings... and kept the grudge... and hate... because I didn't think I could get free... But I realize now... I could've stopped them... I never had to have anything to do with this... I could've escaped... But instead I hurt my friends... I hurt everyone who DID care about me... So please Father, let me save them... let me free them from this... don't let others suffer from my mistakes... let them be free from this horror, save them, save everybody here. Don't let anyone here suffer for something they didn't sow, something they didn't have anything to do with... Please, free them, let them get away from danger as if they could fly! Please save them!".

To Be Continued...


	25. Pray

PRAY!

* * *

Leo finishes his prayer... "God... save them, they don't deserve to pay for what I've done... please save them...", as the plasma grunt steps closer... Meanwhile Ghetis prays to his god... "Lucil, grant me the legendary power, I have the DNA of a chosen !". The denomic face appears again! " **Ghetis, you have the DNA of a legend, I shall grant you this, for I only need the body... You must hurry, if you are to evolve your race.",** the light fills Ghetis's body!

Leo meanwhile winced as NightSlash begins to saw his arm... until his eyes suddenly glowed bright Blue!? He tore the restriants, then punched through a grunt! The others charged to him, Leo punched them, killing every grunt in one hit!? He flew high up over the field without his wings! Then throws down a HUGE FusionFlare! It destroys many Plasma's! The grunt's with Swoobat wings flew toward him, he punches them before they can attack, every hit leaving a sudden trail of overgroth in it's wake! Meanwhile Matt, Aspen and Brandi escape their torture machines... and see Leo killing the Plasmas!? "Brother?!" Matt freaked, Aspen trembled "He's... killing... them all... With no effort... ", Brandi stares... "He was freaking about maybe killing 1 Plasma, now... he's doing it as if it was nothing?!". Matt stared what happened?! BROTHER STOP! YOU'RE...", he then noticed, "Brother... can't hear me!". Aspen asks "What do'ya mean?", Leo turns from a attack, killing another grunt, they see the bluelight shining from his eyes! "What the fuck?!" she gasped, Matt adds "What the heck?! What happened?!". Brandi stared "Something's making him THIS strong, it's like he's...", Leo suddenly lands! The earth surrounding him overgrows with botanical life! Aspen tilted her head as she wondered "Is he using Move? It seems like Grass Type energy...", a grunt ran past them and tried to use SacredSword! Leo punched him, then starts hitting at victims?! Brandi steps back, "He doesnt recognize anyone!", Matt ran up to him "BROTHER WAIT! You're going to hurt some...". They see Leo hit a tortured man!? The man fell "Aaa... ? The fuck?!", he stood up, completely healed? Matt freaked "What the shi...", Aspen stepped back "What... happened to him?", Brandi replied "He's not using a Move or Ability? The attacks not hurting anyone who isn't Plasma...". Leo slaughters every grunt outside, then flew through the castle! He slams into the basement, and into Ghetsis! The villain gets away from him, and reveals his Arceaus ring around his body and Giritina's pincers, legs and skin! The part also drips with blood, from the forced change... "You're the insolent idiot, who escaped, I heard your attack on my army. I don't know what you used to stop them, but as I am... You'll die by the power of God!", he suddenly used ShadowClaw! Leo flew to him, dodging it, then punched him hard! Ghetis used ConfuseRay, Leo countered with FlameKick! The man fell to his knees, then suddenly leaps using ShadowForce! Leo glares, then suddenly used RollingKick! Hitting Ghetis as he appears!? He slides back, then used FocusBlast! Leo's hit, then used Psychic! Ghetis's limbs start tearing off, until he tried PhantomForce! Leo use Detect and counters with BlueFlare! Ghetis screamed in agony then attempted Judgement! Leo counters with HyperBeam! Ghetis tried to deflect it with Barrier but ragdolls, he bounced up and uses Never-endingNightmare! Leo uses MegaKick, Ghetis grabbed his hand, then attempts ZenHeadbutt! Leo counters with SuperSonicStrike, slamming him through the floor and killing Ghetsis! Leo then uses Glaciate! The shockwave changes the castle into plants, killing the rest of the Plasma! The league strangely, floats into it's original area... The pilot flies outside, then faints!

He wakes up... Matt, Asp and Brandi stares down at him... Matt suddenly shouted "Are you okay?!", Leo sat up "Yeah... where...", Asp replies "You're at Opelucid city's Celestial center..." Brandi adds "Team plasma was stopped in time!". Leo looks surprised "?!.. I don't remember anything after... almost getting my arm off...", his friends step back... Aspen giggles "You must've blacked out after the police came in! We're all helping back then!", Matt looked surprised as Leo stood up "They WOULD fucking wait until Plasma caught the fucking league!", he leers "When everything's okay I can try the league for real!". Matt looks surprised as Aspen replies "Yeah! Let's help out, then we watch ya win it sooner". Leo smiles "Alright, let's go!", he almost walks away... then turns around "Guys, I'm sorry this happened... even if you're all fine now... I'm sorry this almost hurt you all...". Matt replied "It's... okay Brother, it's not your fault!", Aspen giggles "You already showed us how you feel! You don't need to apologize, heeheeheehee!", Brandi adds "You, "adopted" Matty here, you're freaking out about something you couldn't control here... You REALLY like me and Asp... Don't worry, we forgive you!". Leo smiled warmly... "Thanks..." he walks away... Matt turns toward Aspen "Why shouldn't we tell Brother?", Brandi replied "He seemingly doesn't want us to know what he did, or he really doesn't know what happened either... Plus Everybody does believe the police came...", Aspen giggles "The police told everyone The trainers, Gym leaders, Elite 4 and Alder stopped them, no 1'll believe Leo beat them all himself! We might as well tell Leo the story too, he wouldn't believe he did this either!". Matt agrees "Alright, as long as everything can go back to normal.", Brandi smiles "Yeah! Now let's go support our friend's road to being champion!". They help until 2 days later, then return to the Celestial League!

To Be Continued...


	26. Ash!

ASH?!

* * *

Leo, Matt, Asp and Brandi, walk toward the Unova League, days after the attack. The friends arrive at the gate, "I'm so excited! I'll do everything to beat this!" Leo cheers, Matt adds "Do your best Brother!", Asp giggles "I'm glad the repairs are finally done! This is going to be SO EXCITING!", Brandi agreed "I can't wait to see this, I'm glad Plasma failed!". They walk through each gate, every guard checking Leo's badge, until he came to the last 1... "You have the Legend badge...", the guard looks at Leo's smiling face... "You're really excited for this, aren't you?", Leo replies "I've been waiting since I was a child! I'm finally going to fulfill my goal from then!". Later they arrived in a giant Colosseum, the friends look around until they see a referee "Ah, Leonard Flyte... right?!". The pilot replies "Yes!", the man then says "We'll start soon... and don't worry about your Celestial record: the days used to repair the league are subtracted from it... You go with the other fighters, and... your his friends?" he looks at Leo's friends looking surprised at the huge crowd surrounding the area "You go in the stands, we're starting soon...". Leo waves to them "Ah, Wish me luck!", they wave back "Good luck Brother!", "Heeheeheehee beat 'em!", "Be your best!".

Later Leo stands beside few other fighters! They all listen as the narrator says "Welcome to the Unova League! Today challengers that have beaten ever gym, have gathered here to compete and see who'll become the next Champion, and finally a Celesti Champion! 24 fighters will now pit themselves against eachother in a tournament style fight! The last 1 standing will be a contestant for the champion, and'll have a chance a become legend! Remember this as you battle, now let the tournament begin!", everybody watches as the fighters battle, Leo easily beats everyone he fights against, pushed with his need to win, resulting in quick, power filled matches! After a fight, he listens to the narrater "Leonard has won the battle!", Leo looks up at the scoreboard... he sees his next challenger... "Next it'll be Ash Ketchum vs Leonard Flyte!". Leo glares "He's been moving as smoothly as I have, I might have trouble with this 1...", after being healed, he walks out again a hour later... And sees Ash staring at him! "The next fights between, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Leonard Flyte from Mistralton City.", Leo grows his Shiny unfeazant wings, Ash grows his Pikachu Tail and claws! Leo then used Fly, Ash uses IronTail to counter. Leo used FocusPunch to deflect it, Ash suddenly fire ThunderBolt! Leo counters with MegaKick! Ash slides back... "He took ThunderBolt like it was nothing... I knew he was part Electric... but he's a Fly Type 1st, that should've hurt some...", the boy then used VoltTackle! Leo counters with Slam! Ash bounced back up, and used Inferno! Leo flies out of the fire, then used SuperSonicStrike! Ash uses CircleThrow to counter, Leo hits the ground and used SweepKick, Ash trips then prepares HeatCrash, Leo sees him engulfed in flames, and used DynamicPunch! Ash took the hit, and charged anyway! Leo uses StormThrow to catch and toss the fighter, Ash catches himself and used ChargeBeam! Leo took it, and counters with FocusBlast! Ash caught it!? And used Bide! Misty stares as the 2 fought.. "Damn... Why does he have to fight that way?", Brock replies "Ash is strong, and plus his opponent doesn't have the Type advantage or speed to get away from his attacks. Ash probably took his Moves to use Bide the entire time, he might look hurt now, but it's part of his plan...". Ash used CloseCombat to beat Leo back, the pilot tries to stop him with AerialAce, but Ash quickly flips into the air! "AuraSphere!", he throws the blast to him, Leo counters with his! They exploded as Matt cheered "Get 'em Brother! Use that thing you did before!", Asp replied "He can't do it...". Brandi adds "Leo doesn't remember what happened back then... Something strange must've happened: he was using Moves he never could before...". Leo uses CometPunch to deflect Ash's FocusPunch barrage, then suddenly used Thunder! Ash took it and countered with CorkscrewCrash! Leo deflects using Charge then GigavoltHavoc, Ash slides back then used Flamethrower! Leo's wings burn off, as Ash then used HydroVortex! Causing Leo to be electrocuted as he tried to use Thunder, Ash then charged with ExtremeSpeed! Leo uses ShockWave before he's hit, Ash slid back once more, then used 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt! Leo rushes to him with Fly! He flew through the voltage, writhing in pain! Ash prepares FocusPunch, as Leo came close... Leo hurries and fired HyperBeam! Ash flung violently back, then slammed hard into the ground! The dust settled as the referee yells... "Ash is unable to battle, Leonard's the winner!". Leo's friends cheer as the dust clears revealing Leo wavering back and forth, and Ash lies motionless on the ground... Misty sighs "Ash..."

After the paramedics took them into emergency rooms, Leo wakes up, after being healed, and walks out to the waiting room. Matt, Aspen and Brandi get up! "Brother, you're okay!?" Matt asks, Asp adds "That last Move was crazy!". Brandi agrees "What happened at the last part?! That explosion was fucking giant!", Leo replies "I... I used...". They suddenly hear Ash!? "Hey!", he turns toward the boy "Ash...". The boy smiles "Good job, I hope you make it!", Leo smiles... then sighs "Thanks... But I still feel bad about that... I'm sorry I shot your face with HyperBeam...". Ash retorts "Don't feel bad! Everyone that was beaten by you, is depending on ya to win! You have your reasons too, don't give up because of stuff like that!", he smiled "I was tryin' to get ya too then, but you hit 1st! Don't worry, that's what a battle's supposed to be! Don't give up, and win it for everyone!". Leo smiles "Thanks! I will, for everyone!". Ash and Leo shook hands, the boy and his friends left, waving at the adults. Leo and his friends wave back... Leo thought as they waved "For everyone, my dad, friends, Ash and Cae, I will win!", he suddenly cheers "I will win!". The friends celebrate until a referee calls Leo!

To Be Continued...


	27. Unova

ELITE 4!

* * *

Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi walk inside the Unova league building, the referee explains as he walks in "This is where the Elite 4 will test potential champion's skill, if you feel like trying, you can try anytime!", Leo replies "Let's try now!". The referee turns toward him "Idiot, if you DO screw up, you'll need to wait to earn the right AGAIN to fight them. While you have stamina, you'll be too tired to use that energy, you still have to beat them. And you can't try again until the next tournament.", Leo glares "Alright... shit...", Matt replied "Cool, you'll finally have to take care of yourself, eat everything and remember to actually chew your food!". They go back to the league hotel to sleep... The next day Leo and his friends excitedly rush inside the league building!

Leo ran inside "Finally, I feel like I could thow up! I'm so excited!", Matt yelled "Brother you DIDN'T chew dinner or breakfast have you?", Asp giggles "This room's so dark, yet so beautiful... It's mysterious looking too...", Brandi warned them "I've seen the blueprints for this building: We can watch the battles, but there's nothing protecting us from the crossfire... On a lighter note... Elite 4 can be challenged in any order here.". Leo turns "Alright, let's go!", they go left... The friends notice Chauntel ontop the dark staircase in the middle of the room... They stopped as Leo flew up... "That's the battle field!? We'll..." Aspen starts, "We'll need to climb up on a bookshelf..." Leo sees Chauntel "Hi! I'm the new challenger!", Chauntel grows Chandelure Flames on her arms and feet, and glowing yellow eyes! Leo flourished his shiny Unfeazant wings! He uses Fly! Shauntal used ShadowBall, Leo uses Acrobatics to deflect it. She then used Flamethrower, Leo uses the turbulance to dodge and use Charge, then Thunder! Chauntal deflects it with Inferno, but is knocked off balance?! Leo prepares ChargeBeam, but blushed as he got close... Then suddenly heard Matt?! "Brother, I can't see too well here, but if you keep thinking about doing her, you CAN'T win the Celestial League!" Leo fires Thunder once more as Chauntal's caught off guard, she faints? Leo walks to her, "1 hit? Something's... wrong...". She looks up "Listen you like me right? I promise a real battle later, if you skip this: I'm reading something exciting now!", Leo smiles warmly "Alright, but use your full power later... I'm glad my favorite Elite 4 member let me by...". Leo's friends arrive as she stood up "You beat her already!?" Matt asks, Leo smiles "I'm going at full power!", Chauntal adds "Yeah, he was too strong. But becareful fighting the others...". Leo smiles as he walks away "Alright!", Chauntal winks at him as they leave "Kinda curious how much he does like me...".

Meanwhile Leo and his friends walk back into the main room... "Alright, I'll make a "S" shape: let's go straight now, then up later!", they go to Marshall's room... Leo flies up on the fighting mat, "Leonard right? A'ight, let's do it! I haven't got all day!" Marshall shouted , Leo grows his wings, Marshall grows Conkeldurr muscles and limbs! Leo uses Fly, Marshal used RockSlide, Leo dodged and used AerialAce, Marshal uses AllOut Pummel! Leo uses Fly to dodge the brunt, the fighter used SkyUppercut to counter! Leo drops as Marshal then used StoneEdge! Leo counters with Fly, then easily beating Marshal thanks to Type... Marshal stood back up... "A'ight, you got this easy, but the others are much tougher for Fly Types...", Leo waves as he left "Thanks, I won't get too confident! I'll try even harder than I did before!".

They go diagonally up towards Grimsley's room. Grimsley sees Leo flying towards him.. "Ah... people normally go in a "circle" upon choosing rooms, seems we're dealing with a special case", Leo smiles "Yes you are!". Grimsley grows Bisharp arms, and head! Leo grows his wings, then used Fly! Grimsley used NightSlash, as he drops down, Leo countered with Thunder! Grimsley winced but tried Guillotine to end it immediately! Leo used AerialAce to dodge, then countered with FocusPunch! Grimsley immediately reverts in pain... "What the hell...", he stood up slowly "G... good... you beaten me... but... Your power?". Leo replies "I won't stop... I fighting harder than I did back in the tournament, I won't slow down!", he looks terrified as Leo walks away "What's with that freak?! He shouldn't of hit that hard, even if I'm part Steel. There's something strange about that fighter...".

They go across to Caitilin's room, Leo walks up to her and sees the woman staring in anger "Alright... took long enough, I was expecting you be faster, because of your record, and tournament speed... but I guess that what happens" she grew Metagross spikes, limbs and Skin! "When I expect too much!". Leo smiles "I'll never disappoint another woman again!", she's surprised by how he says it and is hit with Fly! Caitilin used Psychic to counter, Leo smiles as he flung violently then slammed into the floor! He then used Fly again, Caitilin counters with Hypnosis, Leo doesn't even get phased and uses Thunder! Caitilin uses BulletPunch as she fried, Leo counters with FocusBlast! It knocks out Caitilin as if she wasn't part Psychic? Leo looks surprised as she stood up, you beat everyone... I think you can try to defeat the champion, but... becareful, failing here, will make you have to wait until next tournament...". Leo replies "Thanks! I won't screw up!", they leave her room...

Leo, Matt, Asp and Brandi walk back into the main room... They see light glowing from the statue in this center?! They ran to the statue... "I didn't know this was a path?", Matt adds "I guess the champion's here?", Asp giggles "You have to incapitate the "limbs" to get the center?" Matt grimaced as Brandi agrees "I think it's part of their "surrounding a reason/center" thing". Leo looks at the statue "I didn't even notice this..."Four great warriors form this Pokémon League. To the southwest is one who does not fear the Ghost type. To the southeast is one who channels the power of the Fighting type. To the northwest is one who has mastered the Dark To the northeast is one who knows the mind of the Psychic if you can defeat these warriors with your courage and wisdom, you shall be led to the summit, where the strongest Champion awaits."...I guess this was suppose to be instructions?", the elevator activates and takes them down to the champion's room...

To Be Continued...


	28. Champion

UNOVA!

* * *

Leo stares at the huge golden room, he excitedly spoke as they slowly walk up a giant staircase... "This is the champion's room! I feel so excited now, it's like I never fought...", Matt added "We're here! My heart's fluttering so much, I can't breath!", Asp giggles "Guys, we're excited too, but you don't see us losing our minds!", Brandi agrees "Yeah, try to relax before the battle, or you won't be able to fight correctly.".

They get to the top of the stairs, to see Alder! A referee directs Leo's friends to a room behind a glass, so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire... Alder smiled "I've watched your battles, it's strange how someone who's never even touched a single drug, could become so strong so fast?", Leo replies "I've wanted to do this, ever since I was a child, even when I doubted myself, I always still pictured being here! I had to at least do this once!", the champion laughs "I see, you've converted your need to win this, into your fighting... I've really been looking forward to deciding who's the strongest Pokémon Trainer in the Unova region! Kiai!". Leo grows his shiny Unfeazant Wings! Alder slowly grows his large Bouffalant horns, and Volcarona wings!? Leo and his friends stare in surprise, Alder laughs "This is a Celestial champion's power... now let's begin!". Leo snapped out of it, and used Fly! Alder used Silverwind, then MagnetBomb! Leo dodges and attempts to attack, Alder used HeadCharge, knocking Leo into the floor! Leo bounced out of the crater and used Thunder, followed by AerialAce! Alder used MegaHorn to deflect Thunder, and used Flamethrower and stopped the man?! Leo tries DynamicPunch, Alder caught his hand and used StormThrow! Then used HeadCharge, knocking deep under the arena's floor! Leo used ChargeBeam, making another hole, and flew out, he then used HyperBeam! Alder caught the huge beam, and used CircleThrow!? It breaks as it slams through a wall! Alder suddenly used GigaImpact as Leo was still in surprise, the pilot flung into a wall, then looked up to see him firing MagnetBomb! Leo uses AirCutter to deflect the attack, then used ExtremeSpeed! Alder let's him hit until he grabs his leg! He snatched Leo to him, then used CloseCombat! His offense rising the entire time, due to his constantly using SilverWind! He then used DoubleEdge! Leo ragdolls back into another wall, then used Fly! He almost hits, when Alder used HyperVoice! Leo used AerialAce, despite it, Alder stopped in mid attack then used Round! Leo countered with SuperSonicStrike! Alder used SignalBeam to deflect it, he's pushed back some, then used CircleThrow! Leo tried to land as he's flipped, but is grabbed again before he hits the floor! Alder uses CircleThrow with much greater strength! Slamming Leo through the floor! Leo flies back up over the arena, then fires ChargeBeam! Alder uses HornDrill to deflect it! Leo then tries VoltTackle! Alder uses HeatCrash! They hit hard! Alder then switched to HeadCharge, and pushed Leo into the ground! Leo dazed, stumbled back up... Then tried DynamicPunch, Alder grabbed his hand and uses SeismicToss! Leo caught himself, using WingAttack to throw Alder off balance, then knocked him into the floor, Alder bounced back up and used RockSlide! Leo's knocked back at the floor, he cartwheels as he lands and used Bounce! Alder countered with HyperBeam! Leo's knocked into the staircase! He looks up to see Alder already standing over him!? He used BlazeKick! Leo tried to stand as he's pushed into the floor, the pilot then attempted FocusPunch, but is knocked further by FlashCanon! Alder leered, waiting for Leo to fly up, the pilot suddenly flew out of the hole at intense rage, then used AuraSphere! Alder grabbed the blast, and used InsectBite to eat it?! Leo used VoltTackle once more, Alder caught him and tried ContinentalCrush! Leo used BraveBird, knocking Alder far away, the champion bounced back up and fires HyperBeam! Leo uses Fly to dodge, then tried AirSlash! Alder used RockSlide to counter, Leo used QuickAttack to dodge, then ExtremeSpeed, he follows up with Fly! Alder used StoneEdge to knock him down, Leo drops to him, and used FocusBlast, Alder holds it, and fires StoneEdge up close. Leo uses ShockWave to counter, then Fly! Alder used HyperVoice to push him back, Leo forces himself through, and finished Fly! Alder goes through the floor! A referee watches the dust clear the destroyed room, he sees Alder fainted... Leo stands over him... going unconscious... Paramedics rush to help the men...

Leo woke up in a room beside the arena... He sees Alder standing there... "I see, you are truly driven to win by passion. I'm glad to show you to, the Hall Of Fame!", Leo gets up... He follows Alder outside to see his friends waiting! Matt freaked "He...", Alder finished "Though he was unconcious, he kept his wings out from pure strength... He has won the Celestial League!", Aspen almost cheered when Alder interrupted "You can come with us if you want, you might feel inspired to become champions too...". They follow them into the hall, Brandi stares at the gold room... "This is... so...", Alder stands in front of a cpu. Leo smiles as Alder says "Well, now, Leonard. With your skill and persistence, you have earned your place in this Hall of Fame. Your name, the account of your journey, and the history of your battles will all be recorded here. I hope all of this becomes a support to you and helps you grow stronger. Now, Fighter, you who have fought bravely will be recorded in this machine!" a light scans Leo... Alder then says "Now, you are a champion, 1 of the very few in the world. But you have a chance to be a Celestial Champion. If you do, our God: the 1 who blessed us with these powers will transform you into Celesti Champion of our region, you can see how different it'll be once you become 1. If you defeat as 1 me in a full power battle, you'll be Unova's new Celesti Champion!", Leo looks excited but then says... "No... my goal was only to become a champion... I needed to do it for someone else, but... I... have a different dream...". Alder smiles "Ah... I hope you enjoy being 1 of the few who won then, I wish you well as a Champion.", Leo smiles "Thanks, for saving ...freeing me...". They walk out to a set of giant stairs going out of the league... Matt excitedly asks "Brother! You're a new champion! Whadya goin' to do now? Life'll be so different now!", Leo replies "I can finally fulfill MY dream... I wanted to do this because I was trained to... But now I feel free to do anything!". Aspen giggles "I was going to go back on tour, I'd love it if you guys came!", Leo smiles "I'll go... I'll come with you!". Matt looks at Brandi "What you goin' to do? You're not in Plasma, and they're almost all either arrested or killed... you can be free too", Brandi smiled "I going to be a dancer... I kinda liked it, but... Since I was in Plasma, I couldn't ever try, after I realized I love it!". She giggled "It's too bad even if we all go with Aspen... afterwards, it'll feel a little lonely if we ever depart", Aspen smiles "Yeah... even though it's been a little over a week... It'll feel strange leaving you guys... Even though you kind "agreed" to come with me, knowing we might not be together after feels kinda sad...", Matt added "Yeah... if Brother does go, I'll be alone back home...". Leo smiles "Don't worry, we'll achieve our dreams together, we'll support eachother until we all see them come true!" Leo, Matt, Aspen and Brandi leave to achieve their dreams, all of them happy to see the champion and now head of to another exciting chapter in their lives!


End file.
